The Bird Kids
by HailsStorm
Summary: When Pythor loses the Map of Fangs for finding the four silver fangblades to unleash the great devourer, and the School supposedly "found" it. *cough* stole it *cough*. The School wants to trade little Lloyd Garmadon, son of the ruler of the underworld, Lord Garmadon, in return for the Map of Fangs. When he agrees to the deal, Lloyd is taken to the school, and meets Max and Flock.
1. Chapter 9

I need to get this out there really quick. I don't own the characters of Ninjago or Maximum Ride, and I didn't come up with the idea for the design of Lloyd's wings. I got the idea from JoJo419's story on . Her story's name is Silent Wings. I like the story, and I reviewed it. So go check it out. If there is anything else you think that I missed that I forgot to give credit to those that made those specific details. Ninjago belongs to Lego and I think CartoonNetwork, I know I'm going to get killed for saying the wrong answer, Maximum Ride belongs James Patterson. Great book series! You should go read it!

Prologue and Stuff

This just going to fill in the blanks for those of you might not know Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu or Maximum Ride. Okay, let the questions, commence!

Maximum Ride

Q - What's Maximum Ride?

A - Not what is Maximum Ride, who is Maximum Ride.

Q - Okay…. Who is Maximum Ride?

A - Maximum Ride is a simple 14 year old, girl, except for one small detail that she and her Flock, all have in common. They were raised in the School.

Q – What's the School?

A – The School is a secret scientific lab in the middle of nowhere. I mean literally nowhere. Okay it has to be somewhere, I know, I know. It's in Death Valley. All desert. Really remote.

Q – So it's not meant to be found?

A – yep, not meant to be found.

Q – Okay, and what's this have to do with the Flock? And who is the flock?

A – please, one question at a time. The Flock was raised there, like I said. The school does experiments on children. In this case, they gave Max and the Flock, wings.

Q – My bad, I'm just excited to read the story. The School does WHAT?!

A – Experiments on children, usually, my guess is around the age of new born infant to 18 year olds.

Q – That's awful! When I get my hands on them, I'm going to make sure they don't live to see tomorrow! Back to my question, whose the Flock?

A – Whoa there tiger, you can't just destroy the school, for complicated reasons. Besides, the Flock is a group of mutant bird kids. Basically they are a group of completely normal kids, except for the fact that they have wings. Literally, wings on their back, that allow them to fly like birds. They still have arms, the wings are on their back.

Q – and the school did this to them?

A – Yes

Q – Okay…. Well then! Did they escape? If so, how?

A – Okay… um…. Where to start. Yes, they did escape. But they had help. The scientist who smuggled them out of the School's name was Jeb. He broke them out when Max was seven years old. He raised them in the mountains in Colorado in a big mountain side home. He disappeared after two years, presuming to be dead. After that they lived on their own. He showed up later when Angel was captured by erasers.

Q – Erasers? Okay, two questions. Who's Angel? And What are Erasers? Because they sound like giant, pink, rubber men.

A – Wow, okay, um… actually Erasers are half human, half lupine hybrids, or half wolf mutants. Angel is the youngest of the Flock. What did I say about asking questions?!

Q – Only one question at time…. Yes mother. Nevermind that, can I hear that about the Flock?

A – That was rude! I suppose you can hear more. The oldest of the group is thought to be 14, her name is Max. She has two, co-leaders? I don't know. They are both boys. Fang is her right hand man, also 14, Iggy, left hand man, also 14. Nudge is… sort of the drama queen diva, that talks non-stop. She is 12 years old. Then there is The Gasman, or Gazzy, and his blood sibling Angel. Only blood siblings of the group, though the others feel like siblings to each other. Gazzy iseight years old, while Angel is six years old.

Q – Cool! Can I hear about them individgually?

A – Sure! But it will take a while, so sit down and relax.

Max – Max is a the leader of the Flock and a kick butt character who will kill anyone who dares even lay a finger on her precious Flock. She cares about her family, her mother is Dr. Valencia Martenez, and surprisingly Jeb Batchelder (the whitecoat who broke The Flock out of the School) is her father, though I do not think they are married. Max trusts Dr. Martinez with her life, though she does not trust Jeb anymore, because after Angel was kidnapped, Max went to rescue her, but was caught in the process and put in a cage, because that's how the School keeps the experiments they test on, in cages, and found Jeb was still working for the School. Max can also fly really fast as revealed in I think was the 2nd book, School's Out – Forever, that she could fly up 300 mile per hour. She can also breath underwater because she has gills in her neck, I am not quite sure when that was discovered but I think it was in Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. She also has a half – sister, her mother's daughter, Ella Martinez, and a half – brother, Jeb's genetically modified son, Ari. I'll tell you about him later. I think that just about sums up Max, except she has brown hair with blonde streaks in it and chocolate brown eyes.

Fang – Your first thought when you see Fang, is he emo? That's what a ton of people think when they first see him, but not the Maximum Ride fans. They know Fang is absolutely in love with Max, but she doesn't feel the same way, as you can tell, but so much later, everything evens out and they end up together, as weird as that sounds because they are like siblings to each other. Uh oh! It's the friend zone! Run for your life! But Fang is Max's wingman, always there to lift her up when she is down. Black hair and dark eyes. Kind and strong, that's not the first thought when you first see him, but it doesn't matter because you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Much like , he Max can also breath underwater. When holding still enough, Fang can turn invisible, and that is a definite need when he's on the run with The Flock.

Iggy – Where to start! Strawberry blonde hair, and blind blue eyes, you heard me, Iggy is blind, but that doesn't stop him from moving around and kicking tail. The Gasman's best buddy and can make a bomb out an alarm clock and chlorine! Just like any other boy, he acts the way most boys do, need I go on about how they act? Or are we good?

Nudge – Nudge is sweet gal! You'll love her when you meet her, brown eyes, skin and wavy dark hair! Though she's really talkative, The Flock still loves her, who wouldn't. If she didn't have wings, she'd be completely normal! Very social and gets along well, but don't let her sweet attitude fool you, when she needs to protect the Flock, she'll do her part. Even when need be, she'll use her metal attraction power to whoop tail and even hack computers.

The Gasman – Also known as Gazzy. The name says it all, he helps Iggy with all they important details when making the perfect stink bomb. Remember when I talked about Iggy? He's nearly the exact opposite, it's like a Ying Yang relationship, Iggy is coordinated and calm, but can cut himself some slack when need be, he's the Ying of the operation. Gazzy on the other hand, would be Yang. Total chaos is his middle name. His digestive system is slightly off in times, and that drives the Flock crazy! But it doesn't matter because they still love him. He's also Angel's older blood sibling, and he loves her, very much. Blonde hair and blue eyes make him look innocent, trust me when I say, he is as mischievous as Garfield, Taz, and Dash, from the Incredibles, combined.

Angel – The youngest of the Flock. So innocent seems to be what she is. Her curly blonde hair that floats up in a halo around her head and blue eyes that make you just want to give her hug. But don't let her appearance fool you! She's tougher than Chuck Norris and can read minds and send thoughts to others, sometimes when need be, the scary Angel can come out, and sometimes she can control others, even though Max absolutely forbids it. She also has many powers, changing her appearance into native girl and bird of paradise, not only that but she can breath underwater and her secret weapon. Bambi Eyes! Not even Max can resist when she pulls out the eyes when she wants something Max can afford. Cute and cuddly on the outside, but scary and controlling when she wants to be the leader of the Flock. Max's only thought, like thats happening!

Ari – Like I mentioned earlier, he is Jeb's son and an eraser. Though he seems fierce, he really just wants an actual family. He can be a real softy when he needs to be. Poor Ari was experimented on and killed multiple times after being brought back to life, especially since he is only seven years old. Kind of makes you feel bad for the poor guy, and because his test went out of control, he appears not completely man, and when morphed into a wolf, not completely wolf. He appears a man even though erasers live approximately seven years, poor guy dies when an expiration date appears on his neck. Who could be next? Let's hope it's none of the Flock!

Dylan – Said to be Max's perfect other half, he tries to win her over with little success. Only being in this world for two years, he takes the place of Fang after he leaves Max. But Max only allowed that after Fang replaced her, with Maya, Max's clone! Oooooo, plot twist drama! But it all evens out. Trust me. Wavy dirty blonde hair and I would assume blue eyes, Dylan has the ability to see in the future and very far away right through his eyes in all kinds of visions! Even into the stars. He can make every other girl's heart melt just by looking at them, but not Max's. Being the stone cold warrior she is. Who knows what will happen.

Hope this answered your questions for Maximum Ride. Now onto Ninjago!

Oh forget it! Just go do research! I'm too lazy! I really don't wanna! But I will name the characters. Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay Walker, Zane Julien, Dr. Julien, Cole, Lou (Cole's Father), Ed and Edna Walker (Jay's Parents), Lord/Sensei Garmadon (Lloyd's Father), Misako Garmadon (Lloyd's Mother), Sensei/Evil Wu (Lloyd's Uncle and Ninja's Sensei/Teacher, don't worry, he was only was evil temporarily :p) Okay, now shoo! I don't say anymore, because I am tired and I wanna go to sleep! This story is going to take forever!


	2. Quick update! Once upon a December!

**A/N: This is just a quick author's note! I know! I know! I haven't updated in a while! And the truth is, I'm editing the story majorly, big time! you guys will see some of the old content, but at the moment, I'm making the beginning majorly different. I'm going to make it start from the very beginning, before Pythor, right when Lloyd released the Hypnobrai. I am going to add a little twist to it though. Trust me, I will make this much better, and I apologize for not updating, but! Because I don't wanna break the guidelines, here's a short story of the Ninja and the Flock singing my favorite song!**

* * *

**Once Upon a December**

**Max:** _Dancing Bears _

_ Painted Wings_

_ Things I almost remember_

**Kai:** _ and_ a song, someone sings

_Once upon a December_

**Nudge: **_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_ Horses prance through a silver storm_

_ Figures dancing gracefully, across my mermories!_

**_Musical Interlude_**

**Hails: **_Far away!_

_ Long Ago_

_ Glowing dim as an ember_

_ Things my heart, used to know!_

_ Things it yearns to remember_

**_All:_**_and a song, someone sings... Once_ upon_ a December__

* * *

**_Ladies and Gentlemen! Once Upon a December as sung in Anastasia, my absolute FAVORITE Disney Movie. Those who haven't seen it, it's about the missing Russian Princess, Anastasia. The French? I'm trying to remember, this movie takes place during the Russian Revolution, so I think it's the French who come to the royal family's house and drives them out. I know I'm so going to get attacked later. Because I can't remember! I watched it about three days ago and I completly forgot. I do know that the royal family is driven out, most killed, for instance Anastasia's parents and siblings all died, but she and her grandmother did survive. Anastasia winds up wandering around with amnesia until she comes to an orpahanage, and the mean orphanage keeper keeps a roof over her head until she's old enough to go off on her own, and she decides that she would rather go to Paris France instead of to a smelly old town full of factory fumes and gasses. The entire movie is about her adventure back to finding out about her past, along with a classic Disney villian trying to kill her, Rasputin. (Pronounced Ras-pew-tin). It's definatly a movie I recomend you watch, because it's amazing. Okay, and now that that's taken care of, a sad announcment. _**

**_R.I.P._**

**_Robin Williams_**

**_He was my aboslute favorite actor and comedian, and he always will be. I'm so upset that he died. and as a tribute, I'm going to name all the movies I've seen him in._**

**_Aladdin_**

**_Aladdin: Jafar's Return_**

**_Aladdin: and the King of Theives_**

**_Jumanji_**

**_Hook_**

**_RV_**

**_Flubber_**

**_Robots_**

**_Night at the Museum_**

**_Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian_**

**_Ferngully_**

**_Happy Feet_**

**_Those are the movies I've seen him in, and he's so hilarious! I'm sure I will miss him. _**

**_Enough with saddness! I promise to update soon, but for now be patient, I'm too lazy to do a closing, so... I love you all and there's nothing you can do about it! Bye!_**


	3. Finally! Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hails: I finally...**

**Fang: Finally**

**Hails: Hush boy! I'm talking now! Got the The Bird Kids updated, something you should know. I changed my mind at the last second and realized that it just wouldn't work if I started the Bird Kids at Rise of the Snakes... So It's back to starting at Once Bitten, Twice Shy. This is the prologue, r&r! Enjoy!**

Flying free among the clouds, it's so peaceful! Not an Eraser, Whitecoat with a needle, or the School to be seen. Just me and my Flock. Man I love flying! Nothing like the wind in your face, your hair whipping behind you, or the smell of fresh air. My wings beat lively against the wind as the Flock and I soared across the sky. For those of you who haven't been keeping up, the Flock and I have wings, we were raised in the School, a scientific lab in which we were born and experimented on until Jeb, a whitecoat, broke us out. He raised us in the mountains of the Colorado mountains since I was seven. Then he disappeared, thought to be dead by all six of us. Me, I'm Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel. Two years later he showed up at the School when some erasers kidnapped Angel, the youngest of us, whose only six, but has been acting like she's 16 lately, to be frank, it's kinda creeping me out.

"Really Max? You really are thinking that?" Angel asked, sarcastically. Shoot! I forgot she can read minds.

"Think what Angel?" Iggy asked

"Well, you know, she's going on in her head about how amazing it is to be flying ov-" She started, but I interrupted before she went any farther.

"Angel, I don't think you need to tell everyone about what I was thinking."

"Max, you shouldn't keep secrets." She countered.

"It's not a secret, it's a thought. That you read. Because you can read minds. And think is okay to tell everyone." I replied. Angel only pouted and crossed her arms angrily. I rolled my eyes and kept flying. Jeeze I'm tired. I had enough money for everyone to crash at a hotel for over a week because of my extremely generous mother, Dr. Valencia Martinez, I refused the money at first, but later found out she snuck it into my windbreaker's pocket when I wasn't even paying attention. But the sun wasn't even going down and I knew some of the younger Flock members would want to have some fun before we go anywhere. That's when I saw it, and I knew everyone else saw it too, but before I could say something, Gazzy already shouted it out.

"Look! It's an amusement park!"

All the youngest Flock members began to talk excitedly. I groaned and looked toward Fang, who looked extremely annoyed. Oh, come on! I'm not going to be able to get out of this, am I? So I prepared myself for the worst. I mentally judged who was going to ask me in my mind. I looked towards Fang again, his Pitch black wings were strong and dark against the clear blue sky and either went together really well or clashed terribly.

"$10 says Angel is the one to ask." He said

"You're on!" I smiled

"An extra $5 says that she'll use the Bambi eyes, no getting out of it, you have to be honest." He replied

"Deal!" I said, we shook hands, and braced ourselves for who was going to ask first.

"Max? Can we go down to the amusement park?" Angel asked. Shoot! Not Angel! Fang was about to get $10 out of me. Part of me said 'say yes! Otherwise you'll lose $5 more of the money you had, but leaderly instincts were shouting loud and clear. No! There is no time for fun and games! Keep moving. Leaderly instincts won.

"Sorry guys, answer's no."

I heard a chorus whines and groans of disappointment sing loud and clear behind me, and with my super hearing, it sounded ten times louder.

"Pleeeeaaasseee Max, please?" Angel whined, oh no. This wasn't going to end well, because instead of looking at me and going pouty, she turned towards Fang and gave him the Bambi eyes. But he only stared at me with a smug look on his face and said,

"two more bucks says the 'voice' will tell you to listen to Angel, and we're going to end up on a ride down at that park." And because the voice is so perfect with timing, it decided to speak now.

Sorry Max, it's such a shame you just lost $17. Because I think life is way too short to take it slow. Go ahead and get down to that park and get on some rides!

I handed Fang 17 in cold hard cash, and began to dive towards the amusement park.

"Let's get this over with guys, though I do love old fashioned rollercoaster, nothing beats this!" I aimed myself towards the ground and folded my brown and white wings in. I counted how many seconds it would take before I hit the ground as it raced toward me faster than a jet. 1… 2… 3… I kept hurling myself towards the Earth, the wind whistled in my ears. 4… 5… 6… I could hear my Flock behind me, giving whoops and yells of joy. 7… 8… 9… I opened my eyes long enough to see the ground as adrenaline pumped through my veins. 10! I threw wings open as fast as possible, the wind beat against them. I've never felt more alive. I landed nimbly on the roof of one of the restaurants. The Flock behind me followed my example. We climbed down a nearby ladder from one of the booths and into part of an alley way. I motioned with my hands for each of the Flock members to move quickly. We rushed out pretty quickly, and I shouted from the back of the group to the others.

"We have to find map! Otherwise we won't know what rides to go on!"

"I see one over there!" Iggy shouted sarcastically. I rolled my eyes in response.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy!" I replied. But about five more minutes of running we finally-**finally**-found a map.

"Okay, we're here." I said pointing to a map. I looked at Fang. "Do you wanna split up? I can take the girls and you take Iggy and Gazzy?"

"Why not? Iggy, Gazzy, let's go!" Fang said, and they headed off toward a rollercoaster. I shook my head and smiled as I saw Gazzy racing ahead of them.

"Alright girls, where to first?" I asked

"I wanna go try out some games!" Angel shouted

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Nudge said, and we took off for Ring Toss.

"Dang it!" I exclaimed. That was my last ball and I only knocked over one bottle.

"Oh… So close, little lady! Wanna try again?" The vendor asked. I read is nametag… it said Aaron.

"No thank you." I said. It's been an hour and we still haven't gone on any rides.

"Guys! I wanna go on some rides." I said

"Can we go on the Kiddie Coaster?" Angel asked

"Your way too old for that. Four and five year olds ride that." I replied as we walked away. "Besides, both me and Nudge and are too tall for that ride. Your tall enough to pass for a eleven year old. Let's go on something a little more… appropriate."

"Okay…" Angel answered sadly

"How about that ride?" Nudge pointed a roller coaster in the distance. I saw the cart of the ride go straight up and straight down then into a loop. Nope!

"Sorry Nudge. That ride might be a little extreme for Angel. I don't think she'll be able to handle it. I don't think that **I'll **be able to handle it. It'd probably crush our wings." I replied. A little bird kid insider info for ya, though our wings fold in neatly against our spine, they're not indestructible, thus the reason why the Flock never sleeps on their back. I looked around a little more and that's when I spotted it. The perfect ride. A swing like ride that spun in a circle.

"How about that one?" I asked. Both Nudge and Angel looked towards the ride I just pointed to and their faces lit up like a kiddie in a candy shop.

"Let's go! I wanna go on that ride!" Nudge said, grabbing my hand

"Me too! Hurry up Max! We don't have all day!" Angel shrieked, taking my other hand. They both pulled me towards the swings. I groaned, I didn't think they'd be "that" excited. I rolled my eyes as they pulled me forward.

We had been on three rollercoasters, a supreme scream, and a water slide and got soaked in the process. I rung the water out of my hair as the other two girls screamed in joy. It'd been another hour and I was supposed to check in with Fang. Lucky me, he was actually waiting for Gazzy to finish playing ring toss. That game is rigged! I spent ten bucks on that game and didn't get a single prize. Pffffffft…. Who needs a prize anyway?

"Yo! Fang!" I shouted across the park. Fang looked toward me and gave me a sign that he and the boys were okay. The girls and I rushed over to him.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Say Wha-?" Iggy whined "It's only been two hours."

"Yeah Max…" Gazzy chimed, throwing his last ring. "What Iggy said"

I rolled my eyes

"One more ride!" Nudge pleaded with me! The sun was going down. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Fine! One more ride. But that's it! One. More. Ride." I said firmly. Cheers came from the Flock, like I gave a crap. I sighed heavily. My word… Don't these mutant kids know when to quit? We made our way around the park, arguing, arguing, arguing, about what ride to go on! Finally a decision was made to go on a scary ride for the "Big Finale".

The ride attendant strapped us into our seats and we took off. I was with Gazzy in the second row, Fang was behind me with Angel snuggling up to him, and Iggy in the row behind them with Nudge. Iggy was the only one to disagree with the ride since he can't see anything, so I asked him to put up with it until afterwards, then he would get a "special" surprise that no one else would be able to get. Pffffft…. Maybe….. just maybe…. The ride all in all wasn't that bad, lame one minute and then **BOOM! **Scary the next. Came out of nowhere when a some kind of chemical was sprayed in our eyes, making it scary. The only parts I didn't enjoy was the man in the front with annoying voice making dumb comments every two seconds.

"Eh, lame!" or "This ride it stupid"

I almost slapped him when he stupidly shrieked **"MOMMY!" **Jeez, what fools these humans be. The other part I didn't enjoy was the end. Just getting off the ride, which was pretty awesome, had Iggy asked-

"Can I get my surprise now, Max?" I groaned, I forgot about that. I was about to say something when a force, that took me forever to comprehend, pinned me against a wall. What just happened?

"Surprise!" I figured someone had said, but defiantly not one of the Flock. I heard shouts of the Flock and that was the last thing I remember before my vision went blurry and I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hails: and the prologue is now done! Chapter two will be uploaded soon! **

**Okay Little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Wear a seatbelt**

**and I love you all**

**and there is nothing you can do about it!**

**Peace out! Signing off!**


	4. No wait! This is Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hails: Okay so I decided to add a crap ton of detail to the chapters that I'm posting, which means it won't be as frequent as my usual postings + I'm a Freshman in high school this year, so... I'm going to get a ton more homework and it will be more complicated to update! Sorry! But enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was a somewhat peaceful day on the bounty. The clouds were white and puffy. The birds sang, especially Zane's falcon. The Destiny's Bounty flew noiselessly through the clear blue sky. Nya was preparing for her date with Jay, or flying the Samurai suit around. Sensei was gone, out finding someone who could be of "aid". But the Ninja were in a state of stress, discussing their next move against the serpentine… Considering Pythor had the Map of Fangs, Lloyd, and… a snake army.

"Hm…. So Pythor has Lloyd and the Map of Fangs. We won't stand chance because he has map, we don't. We need to brainstorm ideas. What do we do?" Cole Asked. His charcoal black hair was unkempt and shaggy as usual. His black suit clashed against the sunlight that shone outside.

"This is killing me! I really just… just… want to give Pythor what he deserves! A big kick in the tail!" Kai growled impatiently. His brown spikey hair that seemed to point in all directions was the same, as if he just woke up. The golden shoulder guards on his suit shined when the sun hit just right.

"Calm down Kai. We will figure something out. Besides, I assume that if we find Pythor, we find Lloyd and a Fang-blade." Zane explained. His bleach blonde hair was teased up like a crew cut and his white suit… let's just say it's like the sun. Stare at it too long and you could go blind.

"Hey, you're right Frosty! Pythor could lead us right the Fangblades! We won't have to try! We can rescue Lloyd in the process!" Cole said.

"Well, except for having to fight the serpentine… and their powers" Zane said

"That's an excellent point… But remember our training? You can fight a Hypnobrai if you don't rely on your eyes." Said Kai

"Right, and you can fight a constictai's grip if instead of stuggling, you loosen up." Cole said

"… and if you're a nin-droid…. Then you can avoid Venomari spit, by switching to falcon vision, sorry to say for the rest of you, your pretty much screwed." Zane explained

"Yeah and that totally makes it better Zane, thanks for being honest." Cole said

"You're welcome" Zane replied

"That's sarcasm Zane, it's a joke, and did you turn off your humor switch?" Kai asked

"After pranking Jay, I did. But I was trying to be sarcastic back" Zane explained.

Cole groaned and Kai face-palmed.

"I feel like ever since he discovered he was robot-" Kai started

"Actually the term is Nin-Droid" Zane interrupted.

"Fine… Nin-Droid, he can come out on top of us. Which makes me a little upset because I'm the best warrior and everyone knows that I'll become the destined Green Ninja!" Kai finished.

"You? The Green Ninja? Not even in YOUR dreams fire starter!" Cole countered "Everyone knows I'll be the Green Ninja!"

"My early assessment suggests the both of you are wrong! It shall be me." Zane replied. Well, that almost started one of the biggest arguments, had Jay not appeared out of nowhere. He wore a tuxedo and a scarf around his neck. His auburn hair was also parted like it had been all morning, very much unlike his usual style.

"Whoa, where are you going Mr. Fancy?" Cole asked

"Didn't you hear? I'm taking Nya to a nice restaurant, a really nice restaurant" Jay answered

"Well you might want to change your plans, because the bridge just picked up serpentine activity at Mega Monster Amusement Park." Kai said

"Hey, that's Pythor" Jay said, pointing at the screen.

"Pythor would not be there for fun, we believe a fang-blade may be buried underneath the park" Zane said

"Well, we can't let him get it. Oh, but my date" Jay complained, obviously torn up about choosing

"Jay, if they get all four of them, Pythor can unleash the great devourer, get your priorities straight man" Kai said

Jay frowned, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't just call off the date. He stuttered anytime he talked to her and took him forever to work up the courage to stay after Nya's lesson to ask her on a date in the first place. All of a sudden a light bulb went off in his head, and smiled at the thought. He quickly left the room, to find Nya. He had a quick change to make to their date.

The Ninja made their way around the amusement park, but they had nothing. Not a single serpentine sighting from anyone. They searched the Colossus, a rollercoaster, one of those swing rides that spins you around while it plays music, and half of the park already. It had been about an hour before they were ready to give up. They stopped to converse at the Nightmare Coaster, when a group of terrified people came racing out, screaming.

"Wait a minute, that ride was never scary!" Cole said

"Venomari" Zane replied. The Ninja quickly raced inside.

Pythor was standing idly by while Scales was digging up the first fang-blade at the so-called scary ride, when he heard a noise. Metal clanging with metal, or more like shovel, clanging with Fang-Blade. He wiped the dirt away from the hole, and chuckled evilly.

"The first fang-blade is ours!" He exclaimed

"Not so fast" a voice counter shouted, it was Kai, or as Pythor liked to call him, the spikey haired bell pepper. Kai had his sword lit on fire. But at the moment, one of the two other ninja seemed to be in an argument with the fire starter, the Black Ninja. Whatever it was they were arguing about, the Serpentine didn't care. They growled, readying themselves for battle as Pythor shouted out the command.

"Attack!"

A battle broke out. Kai slicing and stabbing with the Sword of Fire, while Cole chopped and slammed around the Scythe of Quakes, as Zane was focusing on something he was about to do. Probably the dumbest thing the intelligent Nin-Droid would ever do, in his entire life. He concentrated on his ice powers, and began to rise in the air. Eyes and figure glowing as a cold aura surrounded him. Everyone could feel the suddenly cold environment surround them, and the Serpentine hated the cold. Mostly because they were cold-blooded. He released his energy and temporarily blinded everyone. When the light faded away, the Serpentine looked over to see what had just happened, and broke out laughing at the Ninja. Zane had somehow frozen himself, and his teammates in a glacier of Ice. But Kai didn't let that get him down. Using some temporary quick thinking skills, he used the Sword of Fire to melt the ice, just as Pythor had handed the Fangblade to Scales, he shouted

"Let's get out of here!" But it was already too late. Though the fangblade was now with Scales, and already out the door, in a big chase with the Mysterious Samurai, the three Ninja cornered the giant purple Anacondrai general. It appeared the last of his species was about to become extinct by the faces the Ninja had on. Because if looks could kill, Pythor would be dead. Though they may have lost the fangblade, they were going to find out where Lloyd was.

"Where is he!?" Kai interrogated

"Where is who?" Pythor asked, acting like he had no idea

"You know who we mean! Where is he!?" Cole asked, furious

"Oh, you mean Lloyd" Pythor chuckled. He liked having something to hold over the Ninja's heads as if he were dangling a ball yarn over a trio of kittens.

"What's so funny?" Cole demanded

"Well, it's quite a tale if you'll listen" Pythor began "See, at the moment I was placed in a bad position. I had temporarily lost the Map of Fangs. But a group of scientists "found" it. They said in exchange for the Fine Specimen, A.K.A. Lloyd. Which make absolutely no sense to me; they would give the map back. Because I really want to unleash the Great Devourer, you know, back story revenge stuff, I accepted the deal, besides, I didn't care what happened to Lloyd, he is a stupid boy." He explained

"What?! You did WHAT?!" Jay exclaimed, walking in on the situation. He pulled out his nun-chucks as Nya followed in her Samurai gear. Pythor though, found it quite amusing to see the look on his face. What was the word again, priceless.

"As endearing as that story is, that didn't answer our question. Where is Lloyd?!" Zane asked, nearly fed up with Pythor's games

"Oh, I would tell you, but where is the fun in that? Besides, my ride is here." Pythor said, confusing the ninja. All of a sudden an explosion sounded and blew up the ride. A rattler copter came down and picked Pythor up.

"How about a riddle though!?" Pythor shouted over the chopper.

**_"_****_Sounds like a dear, _**

**_But is not_**

**_Quiet but everywhere_**

**_Now don't get yourselves in a knot_**

**_In the middle of a vast sea_**

**_But this ocean is dry as can be"_**

"So long suckers!" Pythor shouted

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hails: I know it's probably a short chapter, and I'm working on adding detail... Just know it takes forever to write this stuff. So r&r**

**Stay Sharp**

**Wear a Seatbelt**

**and I love you!**


	5. The Nightmare,thedeal, the wholedang ch

**A/N:**

**Hails: This a little bit of a short chapter and it's the Nightmare that Lloyd suffered... Changed a huge ammount! It's not even the same as before. Plus a little flashback he went through as now Lloyd is on his way to the School! OH NO! Let's hope he can survive... I might... No... If i killed of a character just becuase there should be some character death would be wrong... I really... shouldn't...**

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up in cold sweat in the back of a moving van. I shivered as tears blinded my vision. I couldn't even see in here, so it's not like I needed my vision at the moment anyway. Waking up from a nightmare is no fun, whatsoever. From what I just witnessed, I think I'm in for a big surprise. I saw a warehouse filled from ceiling to floor with cages in many different sizes. When I got a closer look, I saw there were living beings in these cages. I heard moaning coming from the other side of the building. Curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate, even though I really wish I hadn't. When I got over there, I saw the most horrifying sight before my eyes. There was a little being, probably a girl, that appeared to be about three years old, was moaning. She was wearing a light pink hospital gown, though it appeared to be made of silk. She had long ebony hair that went down to her waist. She was lying on the floor in a sprawled out position. Her eyes bugged out of her head, and they were bleeding. Drool pooled out of her mouth. But that's not what I saw first. Her skin was blood red and covered from head to toe in boils that reminded me of the pictures I'd seen in school of small pox. I'd never get that image out of my mind much less what was right before me. I ran from the sight as fast as I could only to bump into a tall man wearing a white labcoat. His hands were behind his back and I didn't like the look on his face. But I tried for help anyway.

"Sir! Please help me! I don't where I am and I w-wanna get out here! H-help! Help me! P-please! My friends, they're worried sick!" I cried, but the man seemed unfazed. I estimated his height to be about 6 feet and couple inches. He had dark midnight black hair that was really quite thin, and plastered to his head like he had used to much hair jell. His glasses seemed to block out his eyes. Out of nowhere two wolfish looking men appeared behind him. I gulped in fear and began to back away slowly.

"Hold him down" The man said calmly and I began to panic. Faster than anyone could ever move, I was pinned against a wall where the cages used to be. Strangely they had disappeared, but it was dream so I didn't question it.

"W-what are doing?" I stuttered. The man smirked as my arms and legs were pinned against the wall. He let out a little chuckle as he pulled out a syringe. It had in it a bubbling green liquid and I nearly passed out. What did I do? I did the only thing I could do.

"Help! Help me please! Somebody! Help!" I screamed. Do you have a better idea? Because I would love to hear it. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I continued screaming for my life. One of the men holding me down covered my mouth so I couldn't scream anymore.

"No need for that, I want to hear the satisfaction of a scream of pain." The man said, walking toward me slowly until he towered over me. I began to tremble in fear. The wolfish men removed their hands from my mouth. The man pulled the syringe up past his head.

"Don't worry kid, this will only hurt… a lot" He said. I began to struggle as much as possible. But their grip was extremely strong and my arms and legs wouldn't budge. All of sudden a door slammed open and girl with wavy dirty blonde hair came through. She appeared to be about 16. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and reminded me of Cole's. Kai and my father, Garmadon, ran in behind her.

"Kid! Are you okay?!" He shouted

"Lloyd!" the girl shouted, really panicked. I'm not sure how she knew my name, but I screamed for help anyway.

"Help! Help me please!" I screamed. The lab coat turned toward me as the girl and Kai ran forward in an attempt to save me. But it was too late. The Syringe rushed forward straight into my heart and I screamed the loudest blood-curdling scream I have ever done. The lab-coat pushed down the vile into my heart and I felt lightheaded and really sick to my stomach. I fell down to the floor.

"No!" The three shouted on the other end of the warehouse. I heard my pulse in my head, and it began to slow, my vision went blurry and I saw blinding white light and that's it. Before I woke up in a cold sweat. I'm glad it was just a nightmare. I began to bawl my eyes out. This really wasn't my best of days. How did I even end up in this mess? Oh, I remember how? Because I thought I could be of use if I spied on the Serpentine in freaking Hypnobrai costume. I flashed back to the time before Pythor decided to go anywhere. I was bound in ropes and couldn't move. I only kept quiet because I decided that it would only end badly for me if I didn't. I saw Pythor in a frenzy of panic over something. I "wanted" to ask what was wrong and make a sarcastic statement, but again, I decided it would only badly. At some point a Venomari soldier walked up to Pythor and whispered something to him. Pythor didn't really like the thought of what the soldier said, but agreed to it anyway. A gate opened and in walked a trio of scientist. I could tell because they were scientist because they were wearing white lab-coats. Behind them there were two men wearing black tank-tops. They had ripped muscles. Really? body-guards? Pythor slithered over to them, and conversed with them. After about five minutes, two Venomari soldiers escorted me over to the conversation.

"That's it? No… catch? Just the boy for the map?" Pythor asked

"We are not joking, no catch. Besides, he's a fine… specimen." A girl scientist with blonde hair replied. Pythor just rolled his eyes and agreed to the deal. They shook hands and I was escorted by the two buff men in black tank tops to a moving van. The sun shone brightly and being in a desert didn't help. Sweat rolled down my face. They sat me down in the cluttered van. It was much hotter in here, than it was anywhere else. All of a sudden a light shone in the van interrupting my deep thinking. My eyes hurt and whatever was in store for me now, was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hails: Yep! chapter 1**

**Okay Little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always wear a Seatbelt**

**and I wub wub wub you all!**

**and there is absolutly, undeniably, positivly nothing you can do about it! MUHAHAHAHA**

**Peace Out**

**Signing off!**


	6. The Ropes

**A/N: ** **Hails: Chappie 3! More detail! Read again!**

* * *

Stuck in a cage, again. I hated this place. The smell of anti-septic, the blinding white lights, the physical and mental experiments. These clung to me like wet clothes clings to skin. If the school thinks they can treat the Flock and I like this, they better be prepared to write their will. Me and my flock were all in separate cages, I knew Fang was above me, and he told me The Gasman was to his right and Iggy was on his left. Nudge was on my left, and Angel, poor sweet little Angel. As much I knew it was creepy that she wanted to be the leader, she will always be my little Angel. My heart wrenched at how sad she looked. I was about to lose my mind in my cage. (See; canine carrier, dogcrate, kennel, etc.). I wanted, scratch that, I **needed** to get out of here. My Flock won't be able withstand much more of this place. I looked over to Nudge to see that she was leaning against the bars of her cage. I sighed. A sharp pain came from my wings. Yes you heard me. We have wings on our backs. Mine are brown and white, and the white ones are speckled brown. I winced at the pain. What they did to my wings, I don't know. I looked back at Nudge, she just back from her first mental test. Strangely, the School never gave her a mental test the entire time she was here before we escaped the first time. I looked to my right to again see Angel, asleep peacefully. She just got back from her wings being clipped. We needed those feathers to fly. Luckily it doesn't affect us to much, otherwise we would crash land into the ground. All of sudden I heard the doors at the far end of the holding space for all the cages open. I could hear talking, but only mumbling from two white coats, a man and a woman. Angel, two cages to my right, aroused from her sleep.

"Fang, what's going on? I can't see." I whispered

"Hold on, I'm trying to get a better view." He replied

"Angel? Are you picking up anything?" I asked, she can read minds, and send telepathic messages. We all have special powers aside from our wings. I can fly at hyper-speed and can breathe underwater, Fang can turn invisible if he holds still long enough and can also breathe underwater, Iggy can apparently "feel" colors, Nudge can attract metal to her hands and can hack a computer with ease, Gazzy can mimic people's voices with 100% accuracy, but the one who hit the jackpot was Angel! Lucky stiff received all kinds of powers; Breathing underwater (she was the first one to discover she could breathe underwater), talk to fish, read minds, send telepathic messages, and can change her appearance at will. But like I cared at the moment, I was more concerned of what was going on at the other end of room and what Angel was about to say to me in 3… 2… 1…

"Yes, the Whitecoats. They have a new test subject." She said, a new test subject? This is something new; usually they experiment on their **Make Your Own Freak **kit.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm getting thoughts from the subject. It's scared and worried. Thinking about the ones it loves. It doesn't know where it is. Sounds about nine years old." She explained "it's a boy. He was sold here. By someone he… has a history with. Not a pleasant history. He recently went through one of the School's nightmare tests, and he's pretty shaken up about it." She finished

"Angel's right." Fang said dully, "It's a boy. But I estimate ten years old. He does look tired. Indicating he has gone through one of the nightmare tests."

Ah… The School's Nightmare tests. Nothing fun about it. On the way to this retched place. The White-Coats, I.E. The scientists that work here, doing experiments on us. Inject us with an acid, or poison, or venom. I don't know, some kind of hallucinatory chemical, into your bloodstream. From then on, the chemical travels through your veins, and attacks your heart and mind for info about your weakness. After about an hour you get drowsy and fall asleep, and the chemical infects your dreams, turning them into a confusing nightmare. The venom doesn't fully go away for about… Actually there's no estimated time. My nightmares lasted two years, Angel's lasted six months, Fang lasted two months, and Iggy's lasted a year. But at any random point given, a series of even worse nightmares will attack you, and stays in your mind for the rest of the time. While pondering on this thought, a kid voice spoke up. It defiantly sounded like what Fang and Angel were describing.

"Unhand me! Or suffer my wrath!" The new voice shouted, I shook my head, So Naïve. "I'll give you to the count of three to let me go! One… Two…"

"He's being annoying. Someone quiet him down please." The Male Whitecoat said

"Don't you da-" But the kid never finished, instead it was replaced with muffled cries.

"Put him next to… the Avian ones" The female whitecoat said.

Well, that's hurtful, we're human beings too. Well not exactly, human. Being two percent avian kind of stung. We had wings. But still, the whitecoats don't have to be mean. "The Avian ones". That hurt my feelings.

The male whitecoat half dragged half walked the kid over to his cage. The kid had a black hoody. On it, it had a green 5 in the top right corner, and white ribcage markings. He wore ripped jeans and a purple sash around his waist. Grey duct tape covered his mouth. He also had blonde hair shaped like a bowl. The whitecoat threw him into the cage between me and Angel. He tore the duct tape off his mouth, scrambled to his knees and went straight for the exit. But the door was already locked. The boy was relentless though. His next option was trying to go for the latch on the side of his cage, but his arms were too short. Each size cage is especially designed so the subject in it can't reach the latch. After about five minutes, the boy gave up. He crawled to the farthest back corner of his cage and buried himself in his knees and began to sob. He tried to stifle his cries with little success. When he finally calmed down, I decided to get Angel's attention by thinking her name in mind repeatedly.

"Angel?" I thought. No response. "Angel?" I thought again. Still no response. "Aaaaangeeelll…." Finally I got a response

"Yes Max?" She thought back

"Can you calm the kid down? Without scaring him?" I asked

Angel only shot me a smug look as if it were some kind of kiddie math problem. Like answering 2+2. Angel was looking for a challenge.

Lloyd's POV

I sobbed in the back of my cage. I gave up? Is that really like me? To just sit down and cry and feel bad for myself? I don't think it is. I mean, maybe it was the unsettling effect this place had. Everyone, or everything, in cages; Sulking, moaning in pain, crying, staring off into space. The people in white labcoats. My vision was still blurry when I first entered, and then blinded by bright lights. I tried threatening them to let go, but I failed. They put me in a cage, a flipping cage! What do I look like to them, an animal? I haven't been able to decide yet whether to feel scared, angry, or sad. I thought back to my nightmare. This warehouse kinda reminded me of my nightmare too. I noticed when I came in a ton of beings when I was yanked in here, I say beings because some of them were animals. I saw half fish people, half lion people, even animals mixed with all kinds of other things. Some of them even made me want to puke. I was about to lose my mind, then I heard a voice… inside my head?

Angel: Hello there

"Who's there!?" I exclaimed

Angel: ssshhh, keep it down. My name's Angel. I can talk to you through my mind because I have telepathic powers. I know you probably don't believe me, but think anything in your mind, and I can tell you what you're thinking.

Oh great! I really have lost my mind! I don't believe this! I didn't trust this "voice" either, but I focused on something in my mind anyway.

Angel: A boarding school. By exact name, Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys. Let me guess, you haven't had a very good past?

I was surprised, and impressed, I thought it was maybe possible to guess that I was thinking of my old boarding school, but guessing the exact name? That one is brand new. Instead I focused on something else. This oughta get this voice stumped.

Angel: Don't try to change the subject, because now you're thinking about candy. To be exact again, a strawberries and cream lollie-pop. It's your favorite, isn't it? If you want to communicate, just think about what you would say to me.

Wow, I really am impressed. This girl, I determined the voice was female, is really kind of interesting. Maybe being here won't be so bad after all.

Lloyd: okay, well, um… How about I start with, Where am I? Where are you?

Angel: You're at the school, I'm in the cage next to you

I looked to my left, I saw what appeared to be 16 year old girl with messy, dirty-blonde, hair and chocolate brown eyes just staring into space. But when I looked closer, she looked like the girl from my dream. The one that was with my dad and Kai. Just thinking about my nightmare made me shudder. I was never going to get that dream out of my mind. Those images were permanently burned into my brain.

Angel: Other side

I looked to my right; I saw what appeared to be a nine year old girl with messy, curly blonde hair. She had blue eyes, not icy cold like Zane's, or electric shock like Jay's. Instead hers were watery and sad, yet welcoming, as if longing for someone to be with… and boy do I know what that feels like! The thought of wanting to be with someone brought me back to the Ninja, and how it was my entire fault I was here in the first place. I attempted held back tears so I didn't seem weak.

Lloyd: Hi Angel, I'm Lloyd. It's nice to meet you. What's the school? I mean, I've heard of places that force you to learn, but this is ridiculous

She laughed at my joke, and I smiled. Maybe I do have the gift of humor.

Angel: you're funny, the pleasure is all mine Lloyd. But the school is nothing to joke about. The school takes or buys kids and does all kinds of awful experiments on them. How do you think I can communicate telepathically and read minds. I have wings grafted on to my back.

Angel turned, showing me a pair of swan white wings on her back. I gasped in surprise. Is this what's going to happen to me? I went agape and tried not to think about what was going to happen to me.

Angel: I know, it's awful.

Lloyd: Wow, why would they do such horrible things?

Angel: I don't know, but I have heard a couple say for science

Lloyd: That's dumb, just, for science?

Angel: yep

All of a sudden two men in white lab-coats burst through door, interrupting out conversation.

Angel POV

When the whitecoats burst through the door with plates of food, I knew it was feeding time. I looked toward Lloyd and knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Not unless I showed him the ropes.

Angel: Lloyd, you don't seem to know the ropes around here. See the man in the white lab-coat. We call them whitecoats. When it's feeding time they come around with plates of food for us, you have to take something off the plate or they'll stab you with a needle if you're not fast enough. Just watch and learn, then you'll see what I mean, okay?

Lloyd: okay, Angel? I'm scared

Angel: Don't be. If they harm you, Max will kick some whitecoat butt!

Lloyd: Wait, who's Max?

I didn't answer, the whitecoat walked up to my cage and held the plate of food out, I moved toward the front of the cage slowly, I snatched a piece of bread off the plate and backed away as far as my cage would allow it. The whitecoat chuckled and moved to Lloyd's cage. Lloyd copied exactly what I did, move forward slowly, snatch the food off the plate and back away as fast as possible, and it's good he did so. The needle just barely missed Lloyd's arm.

"Well, someone already knows their way around here; I assume you're taking lessons from the six year old on your right?" The whitecoat chortled, but Lloyd didn't answer, he only glared at the whitecoat and ate his food. The whitecoat smiled and moved on to Max's cage, after then moving toward the cages on the top that held the rest of the Flock. I counted the seconds until he was gone. 15 minutes, eating my bread very slowly. We only get water during our tests. Once the whitecoats were gone, I began to talk, though I was surprised Lloyd hadn't said anything.

Angel: That a boy Lloyd, you're a fast learner.

Lloyd: Well, I did learn from the best. You're six years old? I swear you look like your 9 or 10.

Angel: Yeah I know, we all look old for our age.

Lloyd: Side effects of being tested on?

Angel: Yeah, hey Lloyd, I think it's time you met the flock.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chappie! Peace out yall!**


	7. Gone

**A/N: **

**Hails: So... Chapter 4... It's a little action-y and sad... so prepare yall selves!**

"…and this is Max, she's our leader" Angel said

"Sup?" I asked

It's been nearly a week since the flock and I met Lloyd Garmadon. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy had all grown attached to him. He had the perfect life, went to a boarding school, got kicked out, then he did some stuff he regretted, but we all did stuff like that here and there. Even though he insists that the stuff he did couldn't compare, we didn't believe him. One thing I couldn't believe is how long he had been in his cage. Most are gone by day three. I'm guessing the whitecoats and itex have something else in mind for him. But what? This keeps me thinking, are they going to give him wings? Are they going to make him… make him… I couldn't think. All I knew is that there is something special about Lloyd, and I have to protect him with my life.

"Max? I have a question?" Lloyd asked

He snapped me out of my deep thinking session

"Yes Lloyd, what's wrong?" I replied

"I haven't been experimented on yet, am I just some kind of prisoner here?" He asked

"Lloyd, I am serious when I say this" I said, looking into his eyes "You should be happy that you haven't been subjected to experimenting and torture yet. You don't want to be a freak, like us" I reassured him

"Okay Max, but I don't think you guys are freaks. I look past the wings. Angel and The Gasman would be those few twins or siblings that get along. Iggy would be an engineer or a computer technician or part of the Bomb Squad, or even a demolitions expert. Nudge would be a model or diva. Fang would be the strong one of the group. The one to egg you on even when the leader has nearly given up. You Max, you are the leader, and you believe in justice and are toughest of the group. You could very easily be chief of police. You guys are all normal in my book." Lloyd said

"Aw… Lloyd, that's so sweet of you." I know, what happened to the butt-kicking, hardcore Max we all know? I think I've been temporarily weakened by Lloyd. He just seems to be there. Cracking jokes and making compliments. In fact, it had been months since I had laughed or smiled. I promise, you will see more of the actual me, just give me some time, okay? Besides, Lloyd is super sweet, kind, and funny. Those characteristics can easily make a good father. Not that, there's anything about Lloyd, to make a good a father… Shut up! After my little conversation with Lloyd, I went back to thinking about what would happen to him. I racked my brain, I couldn't get anything. Why take Lloyd? Just for the joy of torturing him? Is there something bigger to him? Does he have an actual future that no one knows about? Are the whitecoats curious about him? So many questions, so little answers. So instead, I thought about my mom. Dr. Martinez, my half-sister, Ella Martinez, and Total, a little black scruffy dog who can seriously be so uptight and super picky about himself. He treats himself like a human. Eats out of a bowl on a table, seriously. My gosh, I was going to lose my mind.

But not three days after that incident, did it really get ugly. I'm guessing it was some time after noon. It was going to be lunch soon. Lloyd was cracking jokes about how dumb his friends could be sometimes. Zane, was the smart nerdy one, who didn't seem to have a sense of humor. Jay, he was amazing at video games and a "worthy opponent". He could make everyone crack a smile in five minutes without even trying. But he could seriously talk, sometimes he could go so long that it felt like he would never shut up. Most of the time it's what got the "Ninja" in trouble. Ninja? I could very well make a face that says: His friends are Ninja? PUH-Leeze! Only time I ever had an encounter with Ninja was when Mr. Chu… A little Asian looking dude, kidnapped my mom, and I kicked his butt for doing so. I nicknamed them M-Geeks! That name would never get old! Cole, well, he didn't have anything on him except that he is an exceptionally awful cook. Lloyd was once told the story of how when Cole made duck chowder, it glued everyone's mouth shut. Everyone was having the time of their life, even I burst with laughter.

"Okay, okay! Get this! I find that I'm most attached to this Ninja, I don't quite understand how. He's the Red Ninja, and controls the element of fire. But he has some serious, and I mean, serious! Patience issues. I heard this from my uncle Wu. Okay, so his first day as a Ninja." Lloyd began the story "He's in the monastery, and my Uncle Wu is telling him repeatedly, patience. Eventually beginning his test, and after each test, he fails. Until he passes. When he does, you know, he meets the group, and they begin to go after the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. First weapon, the Scythe of Quakes, they're watching the skeletons search for the weapon, and Jay asks. 'Yeah, yeah, for its power is too much for us mortals. Okay, lets chop Saki this lemonade stand, Cole, you gotta a plan?' and of course, Cole always has a plan. He's the leader of the group. So he says 'sure do, first we lower ourselves the ledge' but when Cole looks over toward Kai, he's already gone! And they spot him over on the other side of the quarry, and nearly getting spotted by skeleton soldiers. So they have to haul they're butts over to find him, because he just can't wait. He's so focused on finding his sister, Nya, that he nearly got the team killed!" Everyone cracked up laughing after that story. I thought I even heard some of the other subjects laughing. Eventually Lloyd yawned and began to drift off. He looked half tired. Then bursting through the doors came three whitecoats. Which was really odd. Whitecoats only came in during the morning and evening, but I had a sick feeling in my stomach that I knew who they were coming for.

"Angel?" I asked, really worried. I was tense… What could they possibly want with any of us… or more in particularly-

"Already on it! They want to run some tests on…" She gasped, and looked toward Lloyd slowly. "They want… want… w-want… Lloyd… Montgomery… Garmadon…" She said, trembling

Lloyd lifted his head at the sound of his name. He looked at me and I saw fear in his emerald green eyes. That's when Angel and I got into overly protective mode. We spread our wings over Lloyd to protect him. But the whitecoats ignored us. Then we both arched ourselves to make us look bigger. But apparently that move doesn't work on whitecoats, because they opened Lloyd's cage anyway.

"Come here freak, it's your turn." One white coat said, reaching in to grab Lloyd. But I slapped his hand away.

"You might as well back off, because you're not getting him." I said. There! Is that the Max you wanted?

"Step down freak, we own him, we can do whatever we want." The other whitecoat said

"Well, now you sound like a little kid begging for a cookie, sadly I don't have one, so take a hike." I scowled

Well, I know that's when I crossed the line, because everything is a little fuzzy after that. I remember getting jabbed with a needle and everything going hazy. I heard Angel shriek, and Lloyd shout my name. I heard something that sounded like a fire extinguisher, and I heard Angel shrieking again, I heard Nudge shouting no over and over again. Gazzy was slapping one of the whitecoats, but that didn't do anything. I heard Fang and Iggy banging on the cage doors. I finally snapped out of my trance, I saw the Angel on the floor of her cage passed out. I saw the white coat grabbing Lloyd and instantly went into overly protective mode again. I spread my wings and held Lloyd's hand and pulled him toward me so the whitecoats wouldn't take him. He was kicking and flailing so he could crawl as far away as possible. I felt another needle jabbed into my arm, my vision went blurry, but I didn't let the stop me. I felt a punch in the face that took me by surprise, but I still held on as tight as possible.

"Max!" Lloyd shrieked "Help me!"

"I'm trying Lloyd, I'm trying!" I exclaimed desperately.

I felt really weak and I guessed that the drug that was injected into my veins was beginning to take full effect. I slapped my wing between Lloyd and the whitecoat. I nearly let go, but I tried to hold on with all the will-power I had. I felt another needle go into my arm. That's when I made the biggest mistake of my life. My hand released the little kid hand I was holding. I heard Lloyd shrieking, a cage door banging shut, and then I blacked out. I don't remember anything except that moment, when I lost Lloyd. What was I going to do? Poor Lloyd, he probably wouldn't even survive. I felt a warm tear streak down my face. Why was I crying? The Flock and I are tough as nails. It takes a lot to make even Angel cry. Was this what it's like to grow attached to someone, watch them get yanked from you, and know you will probably never see them again? I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, I banged my head on the roof of the cage. I looked around. What happened? I looked to my right, Angel, was still two cages down. She was staring into space. I groaned.

"Max? You're awake?" She said, but she didn't seem excited to me.

"What happened?" I said groggily, and then I remembered. Lloyd had just been taken. I looked to my right again. Lloyd was gone.

"They took him Max. They took Lloyd." She said. I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. He'll be fine, I know it." I said

"You don't know that. He could… He could…!" Angel shouted "He's **NOT** okay! And it's not fair! It's not fair…" She sobbed over and over again.

"Angel! Angel! Don't cry! He'll be okay. I promise!" I exclaimed "

He's not OKAY!" Angel shrieked

Shoot, what do I do now?

"He's suffering right now!" She cried "Suffering! What am I supposed to feel for him Max! What!" um… I had to make her feel better.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." I cooed "I… We… can only hope" She leaned against the bars of her cage and reached over to her and stroked her angel white wings. I knew she was upset, and I wasn't sure how to make her feel better any other way.

"What do we do if Lloyd doesn't come back?" The Gasman asked, and I finally remembered that it wasn't just me and Angel here. I turned towards Gazzy.

"Then, we escape." I said

"You know that's almost impossible Max" Fang said "You have to have someone on the inside if you even want a chance to escape"

"I hate to admit it, but Fang's right" Iggy said

"Are we going to give up?" I said "Because that's not like us at all, I'm not giving up! Whether we have Lloyd or not, we're escaping!"

"Max is right!" Nudge said "I just want out of here, and we'll escape, or die trying!" Now that's Nudge, that's **my** Nudge

"That's the spirit Nudge!" I encouraged

Slowly but surely, everyone got their hopes up, we're busting out of this place, and we're doing it tonight, I thought, we just need a plan.

**A/N:**

**Hails: R&R... Nothing else!**

**ERMERGERSH! Once Upon a Time is playing! For those who know me! It's my favorite Disney Song! From Anastasia! XD  
**

**Okay Little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always wear a seatbelt**

**and I love you all**

**and there is nothing you can do about it!**

**Peace out**


	8. Suckish Day

**A/N:**

**Hails: Finally! The next chapter! Hope you guys likey**

Is it always going to be like this? I thought. Strapped down to a cold metal table? What were they going to do with me? I really didn't like to think about it. The numbness in my chest buzzed and I also had a lightheaded feeling. I wonder what Max and Angel and… all the rest of the Flock is doing right now… worried about me? Like the Ninja? The Ninja would rescue me… right? They'd find me… I know it… right? **OH **forget it! They didn't know where I was. The only one worried about me is my Uncle Wu… The Ninja wouldn't even want to rescue me… not after all the stuff I did to them. Released the Serpentine, played pranks on them, nearly get them killed so many times, and to top it all off I managed to get myself caught. Yep… The Ninja won't be rescuing me anytime soon, if they even wanted to rescue me. A small tear ran down my face. This is what it's like to be genuinely scared for once. All the other times I had a little hope. Now I have a no hope. No hope of escape… No hope of rescue… No hope of anything now.

"Your first test is simple" Said a female voice, I looked around wondering where the sudden voice was coming from in the dark room that seemed. "You will be shown ten colors, then you must name the colors in the order that we had shown you, we will start in 10… 9… 8… 7…" Of course she counts down from ten, I thought, well all I know is that her counting is just as annoying as the way I had annoyed Skales when I hypnotized his former general, Slitheraa. No! It's way, way, way, WAY more annoying than the hypnotizing incident. I frowned as she rounded down to one. What are they gonna do, huh? Show me TV screen with dancing colors on it like the teletubbies? "3… 2… 1…" Then a loud sound came and I felt jolt of electricity race up spine and I screamed.

"AAAAHHH!" I shrieked

I closed my eyes and I saw the color yellow. I felt another jolt electricity rape my body and I screamed and opened my eyes. The shocks of lightning just seemed to keep coming with no warning. By the fifth color they had shown me I had attempted to resort my screams of pain to just a deep groaning and trying not to cry whenever I felt a shock. The pattern just continued.

Shock! Blue. Shock! Eyes flew open. Shock! Red. Shock! Eyes open. For what felt like eternity this pain went on. Eventually the last one came, BANG! I saw the color green. It kind of reminded me of the way my friends fought over who was going to be the green ninja. I felt a little pain and I wanted to cry at the reminder of my friends, gone, I might never see them again. I was going to suffer here as one of their experiments forever. I lost all hope after that, I cried and didn't hold it back. I hoped the whitecoats knew that what they're doing is wrong. I felt another jolt of electricity and my eyes opened.

"You have one minute to name the colors we showed you, in order, if you fail to remember, then 10 volts electricity will start, 20 next, and so on for every color incorrect." The female voice said

Aw crap, I thought. Genuinely frightened this time… I just had to remember the first color.

"Um… Yellow" I Began "Orange, Red, Blue, White, Black, um… Light Purple, Light Green, Sky Blue, Green" I said, I didn't feel a single shock so I must have gotten all of them right, but my thoughts of victory were cut off.

"You did well, but you missed two" The Female whitecoat said, oh crap, I thought. "Light Purple is actually lavender" She corrected, I felt a jolt of electricity and the color appeared before my eyes again "…and Light Green, is actually chartreuse (shar-truse)" She finished, I felt another shock, this one had a unique pain to it, that actually made me yelp in pain, as it gave me a headache. "Your next test will be in ten minutes, I suggest you prepare for it"

Great, another test, I'm excited to find out what this is! I thought sarcastically. My sarcasm reminded of Zane and how he never understood those kinds of jokes, and I wanted to cry again. I heard a noise and saw a mist filling the room. I breathed some in which was a big mistake, I felt drowsy and my head slammed on the table. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. I don't know how long I was out, but after that, I woke up on a floor. I was in a white tank top and green running shorts. They changed my outfit! What kind of sick people are these guys!? I stood up and I noticed there was a black band around my right ankle.

"This is your second test of today" A Male voice said "Your job is to get through the maze in the smallest amount of time possible, if you stop or move too slow, an electric shock will be sent through your right leg, you better hurry if you want to keep yourself intact, 3… 2… 1… Go!" A door opened and I ran through it, I came to a 3 way turn and went straight ahead. I did this because I didn't believe in the always go left rule; I learned that lesson the hard way when my old boarding school took us on a fieldtrip to a hedge maze. Never again, I thought. Each time I ran into a dead end or slowed down, the male whitecoat kept his word. I got a shock in my right leg. I have never endured so much pain before. I think I would have rather been dumped in a trash can by Finn McAllister at Darkly's. It was dark time then; I don't talk about it much. When I finally made it to the end I collapsed from exhaustion. Then a whitecoat came over and helped me up, he helped me sit down in a chair and he gave me a water bottle. He seemed nicer than the others.

"Well hello there!" The voice said, my vision was blurry so I couldn't see very well. "My name is Jeb" He said "What's yours?" He asked smiling

**A/N:**

**Hails: And that's this chapter... sorta a little one-shot of what Lloyd has to put up with over the next couple weeks.**

**Okay my little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always wear a seat belt **

**and I wub wub wub YOU ALL**

**There's nothing you can do about it!**

**Peace out**

**Signing off**


	9. The Escape

**A/N:**

**Hails: Chappie ... What chapter is this? I'll say it's chapter 5. Chappie 5 fo ya'll special peoples! Enjoy**

Angel's POV

The plan was going into effect. Phase one involved me, I just had to wait for the night guard to come and do his rounds. The guard rounded the corner, the rest of the flock pretended to be asleep. When he passed my cage, I began my part. I let out a little cough, then a few more, and then I went into a full blown fake coughing fit. The night guard sighed.

"Another one? He asked, annoyed. He let me out of the cage to go get treated. It's not a rare fate to go into a coughing fit for most of the experiments. It's a little side-effect. If the night-guard were smart though, he'd know that the Flock is the only successful recombinant life form, so we don't go into fits that involve hacking up our lungs. Besides, it required for the White Coats to treat us when we do that, the alternative is death… yeah. About 20 feet down the aisle, I looked him in the eyes, and he shouldn't have looked at me back, because that's when I did it.

"You can give the keys to me" I said "I'll take care of everything…"

"You'll take care of everything?" He asked, obviously hypnotized, and dumbfounded.

"Go take a break, they don't pay you enough, if they can't pay you, then you won't do your job, go ahead, you deserve this break…" I said

"I deserve this break. They don't pay me… enough" The nightguard said. He fell to the floor with the keys in his hand

"Idiot" I said aloud, then I turned, afraid of an Eraser coming through the doors because I'm a loudmouth.

I took the keys from his hand and unlocked all the latches and let the flock out.

"Nice going Angel!" Max said "Now let's get out of here!"

"What about Lloyd, you said we were going to get him!" I complained

"Not we, me! I'm going to get Lloyd, you guys are going to get out of here!" Max said firmly

"But Max!" Gazzy Started

"No buts! Butts are for sitting! Now go!" Max said, even more firm than before

"At least take me with you!" I said

"absolutely not!" Max said

"Max! I can be vital! I can get rid of guards and erasers! Besides! I want to see Lloyd!" I pouted getting ready to use my puppy dog eyes

"I forbid it!" She said, but it was too late, she looked me in the eyes and cussed,

"Fine, but if you get hurt, this is on you!" She said

"I won't get hurt" I replied;

"Whatever you say Angel" Max groaned

Max's POV

I really didn't like it when Angel pulls out the Bambi eyes, I can never say no after that. I began to turn around, but stopped and looked Fang right in the eyes. He knew my intensity when he sees it, but he usually just wipes his face of emotion, because all I saw when I saw him was a blank face.

"Fang, take care of the Flock. Make sure they get out here!" I said

"I will. Max?"

"Yes?"

"Stay safe. Make me that promise."

I hesitated… Can I really?

"I promise. Come on Angel" I said

We ran through the door, and sprinted… hard. We can run faster than most other recombinant life forms, and all humans. We snuck around corners, and into different rooms. Everywhere we went, always led to a dead-end. We found exits, more experiment storages, conference rooms, control rooms. Everything except Lloyd.

"Ugh! This hopeless, we'll never find him!" I groaned

"You might not be able to, but I can!" Angel said, she closed her eyes and breathed. "I hear him… he's… he's… this way!" Angel said and pointed down the hall

"I hope he is, if he's not, that mind reading is going to be a lost cause" I said jogging into a sprint, Angel following.

She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled back as we raced down the hall.

"Left!" She shouted "Right! Right! Left! Right! Left! Left!"

We fled down the halls in that exact order! I will admit it now, and you will never hear me say this again, but I was terrified. I really wanted to find Lloyd. What was I going to do if I didn't find him? I couldn't even think of daring to want to know what I would do. I heard Angel gasp and stop suddenly; she kneeled on the ground and bowed her head, I could hear sobs coming from her fragile body.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked, crouching down next to her, I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I hear Lloyd! He's in pain! He's being hurt!" She said, crying… hard

"Angel, if they hurt him anymore, they will answer to me, and you know how very protective I get when the school hurts one of the Flock, right?" I said, comforting her.

"Yeah… you're right" Angel said "I feel better now" Not a single tear left her eyes after that. I held out a hand and she took it and I helped her up and took off. We ran and ran, I didn't know how much longer I was going to be running, but I didn't care as long as we found Lloyd. I'm coming for you Lloyd, don't worry.

Lloyd's POV

Tears ran down my already tear stained face; I had been really badly hurt. Now I believe what Max said about how I should've been glad about not being subjected to torture. My chest hurt and I was strapped to another cold, metal, table. I had already looked to my left and saw tons of sharp tools and I wasn't eager to find out what they were for. I heard banging outside and I was curious? What are the Whitecoats doing now? I wondered. I heard Angel and Max and instantly my heart lifted to hear their voices. They're here? They came for me? They actually cared about me!

"Lloyd! Are you in there?!" I heard Max… I was too stunned (and happy) to say anything. I heard Angel's voice in my head again.

Angel: Lloyd, are you okay? Speak to us!

Lloyd: Yeah! I'm so happy to hear you guys, get me out of here!

Angel: Don't worry we're coming!

Max's POV

"Angel! What did he say!?" I shrieked

"He says he's okay! He wants to get out of that room!" Angel explained

"We're coming Lloyd!" I shouted, he screamed through the doors back and I was overjoyed to hear his voice

"Max! Angel! Where is everyone else?" He asked

"We told them to get out why they still can! We came to rescue you!" I replied

"I'm fine!" Lloyd said "I can wait!" Daaaaaaaayuuuuuuuum! This kid's pretty tough to have that attitude. Me and Angel started to try and find a way into the room, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked, and I knew it anywhere

"Ari" I said monotonically

"Max, Angel" Ari replied in the same verve. I couldn't tell if a greeting or term of resentment was being said. Probably the second. I whipped around quickly and thought of the snidest remark I could make.

"Well, if it isn't dog boy, my favorite seven year old. Mind busting this door open?" I asked sarcastically

"As much as that sounds like fun, I have a job to do, and that's making sure that all subjects stay in their cages" He said, licking his chops.

Lloyd's Pov

I heard a man outside of my holding cell, and knew Max and Angel had to get out of the School. But what made things worse… is that I knew the man that was outside. He wasn't even a man at all. It was Ari, a psycho wolf man that I got to know a little better the hard way. I glanced at my blood stained arm and the bite mark that would scar there forever, leaving a reminder of this hell for all eternity. I worried about Max and Angel… They had to get out of here, I would figure out what to once they were gone anyway.

"Max! Leave me!" I shrieked

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving here without you!" Max shouted through the door…. She sounded genuinely pissed off.

"I'll be fine! I want you to get out!" I cared about them more than myself at the moment.

Angel POV

"Lloyd! Don't do this! Please!" I shrieked

"Angel! Persuade Max to go without me! I'll be fine! I promise" Lloyd shouted. For the screeching, raspy shout he made with his mouth, he seemed surprisingly calm.

Lloyd: Angel? If you love me, leave me here!

Angel: Don't you dare

Lloyd: Angel? Please, do it for me!

Angel: God I hate you sometimes!

_Lloyd: That's the first time you have said that to me, you're funny. Please Angel? From the bottom of my heart, I am begging you! Please leave me here. Persuade Max to come with you_

I heard punches and kicks being thrown outside the holding cell. This is bad… this is so very bad on so many levels.

Angel: Fine! I love you Lloyd!

Lloyd: I love you too!

Max POV

I slammed into Ari with all my strength and he fell backwards against the door. He got up, morphed into his wolf form, and he slashed me with his claws. I stumbled back and held my side. I got a pretty awful scratch on my hip, and it was bleeding pretty badly. I opened my wings and got ready to fly behind him, but he countered my move by grabbing my left wing and slamming me into the floor. I gritted my teeth in frustration and pain as I got up! I moved behind Ari quickly and jumped on his back, hoping to choke him unconscious, but not dead. But I didn't get a chance to get my arms around his neck, and instead he flipped me over his shoulder onto the floor. I sprang up before Ari could tackle me. I kicked him in the groin and he winced, and then slugged him in the gut! He stumbled backwards! I was finally able to land another blow by clapping my hands over his ears really hard, and he yelped in pain! I slammed him to the ground, but an eraser is much stronger than that, especially Ari. He got up and shoved me against the wall, but I moved forward. I began to kick him in the gut, but he grabbed my foot and flipped me over to the ground and pinned me there.

"Really Max? That's quite a weak performance for someone like you, I thought you were better!" He barked

I quickly made a snide remark "Wow! You're a lot bigger than I remember! What have they been feeding you? Because it doesn't just effect your muscles, but also your stank breath dog boy!" I screeched. My voice sounded raspy, but instead of letting that get to me I spat in his face.

"Why I ought to teach you a lesson blondie!" He tried to sarcastically comment me, failing.

"Is that all you got mutt face! I could come up with all kinds of nicknames for you!" How about dog breath? Or Fur Face? No that's weak! Or Incomplete! Maybe the most ugly out of your kind? Yeah… too long! But I'm enjoying it!" I insulted

"That's it!" He barked. Ari raised a claw to finish me off! But I heard a voice! Angel's voice

"Let! Her! Go!" She shrieked

"Make me freak!" Ari snapped

"I told you! To, **let! Her! Go!** I won't tell you again!" Angel snapped again, this time holding out her hand

"I will… Let… Max… Go…" Ari said, dumbfounded

"good dog" She complimented

I tried to stifle a laugh, glad I succeeded. Ari let me up and he leaned against a wall, still in his trance!

"Max! Lloyd wants us to leave him here!" She said

"What!? Is he crazy!?" I shouted

"I'm just telling you what he wants! It's **his **wish! Not mine." Angel replied

"Not now sweetie! Lloyd! Are you crazy! I'm not leaving you!" I yelled through the doors

"Max! Please! I want you to get out alright!" Lloyd shouted back

"I won't be alright even if I do get out! Not without you!" I cried! Tears beginning to brim

"Max!" He said! I could tell he was beginning to cry

"Yes sweetie?" I said back

"I love you" He said back, and that about did it as a warm tear trickled down my face

"Now go! Ari will be awake any minute and I want you to get out of the school! The nearest exit is in corridor 37! Now go! I'll be fine!"

"I love… you… too… Lloyd!" I said, sounding like a robot

"If you loved me! Than you would get out while you still can!" Lloyd cried

"Max! Lloyd is right! Corridor 37 is down this way! We need to go!" Angel pleaded

"I'll come back for you! I promise!" I shouted

"Don't bother Max! I will love you even if I was stuck here for eternity!" Lloyd shouted back

"Max! Please! We **HAVE** to go!" Angel pleaded even more

"Fine, let's go!" I said, we ran down the hall and I heard Ari snap out of his trance, but we were too far away by now for him to figure out where we were, considering erasers are really stupid. I looked at the signs above the halls! 33… 35… 37! Angel and I skidded to the right and through 37! We saw the exit straight ahead! I let Angel get in front of me so she would get out first! She opened the door and I was ten feet behind her! I began to push the door open when an arm grabbed me! I began to panic and pull back a fist, but a voice said all too familiar

"I'll take care of him" Jeb whispered

I was surprised to hear his voice and I put my fist down even thought I still didn't trust him! But I knew who he was talking about

"You better!" I said

"You know I will take care of him" He whispered back

He released me from his grasp and I hurried out the door and pushed off the ground with my wings and into the night! I saw the rest of the Flock in the distance and began to use my light speed! But I jutted to hard and passed them and forced myself to slow down and back toward the Flock! When they caught up they nodded, Angel already told them. I shared in the nods and we flew away to find some refuge. They knew… We failed.

**A/N:**

**Hails: Okay... So it's shorter than usual... and I suck at forshadowing... **

**Hail stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Seat belt**

**Love you all**

**and all that lovely ppl stuff.**

**peace!**

**signing off**


	10. Escapees, Thieves, and Surprises

**A/N: **

**Hails: Next chappie! and Lloyd has another nightmare... ehehe, I'm evil, sorry Lloyd!**

Max's POV

I woke up groggily and my vision was a little bit blurry. I yawned loudly and groaned, man! My legs really hurt and so does my left wing (thanks a lot Ari). One by one the Flock followed, waking up. Angel was curled up next to Gazzy, who had a wing around her. I smiled, how cute! Sometimes I loved how much the blood siblings really loved each other.

"Okay! Good morning Flock! Good morning cliff side, morning sun rise morning Lake Mead! Ready to start the day! How hungry is everyone?"

"Starved!" Gazzy said

"Yeah! I have to get some food too Max!" Nudge said, of course. Because Nudge has the biggest appetite.

"I could go for something to eat" Iggy also replied

"Okay then! There is a McDonald's down the road!" I said…. Ah…. I love raptor vision "Me, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge! We're going dumpster diving, again" I said, mentally groaning at the thought, and the rest of the Flock followed physically in a chorus moans. "Angel and Gazzy, go into the restaurant, all ragged looking, and beg for food. We're going to need a lot! Hopefully they can spare some, or some poor sucker will buy your act and get a ton of food for you! Let's fly!" I instructed, everyone nodded and we took off! When we got there, Angel and Gazzy went through the front door and the rest of landed behind the restaurant and went pawing through the trash. I went first! I lucked out and found some half-finished fries and a perfectly good Big-Mac! What are the chances? Fang went next and came out with some cinna-melts and half-finished chicken nuggets. Iggy got some fries, and some picky kid's leftover happy meal. Lucky stiff. Nudge got a rib-I-que sandwhich and spicy bacon cheddar chicken sandwich. Just as Nudge came out, Angel and TheGasman ran around the corner with 5 large bags of food!

"Sweet! What did you guys get!" I asked

"Luckily some poor suckers bought our act and McDonalds and a bunch of other parents bought us some food! We sprinted out the door just as we picked up the food! We should have enough!" Gazzy said

"Cool! But we have to go now! Come on!" I said, and one by one each of us took to the sky. I don't know how long we flew but at least a few miles though. I spotted a small cliff. We landed went through our bags. I ended up with two more Big-Macs, a large fries, a strawberry-banana smoothie, and a chocolate chip cookie! Defiantly not better than Mom's cookies! I was still so freaking happy that Dr. Valencia Martinez was my mother. That would never get old! When we finished we took to the skies! I knew where was headed. I'm sure we might have to make a few pit stops though.

* * *

Lloyd POV

I had been in Jeb's car for six hours; I was already tired and worn out. He had made sure that I had a "gourmet" meal; From Jack-in-the-Box! I had dug in and got the hiccups in the process. I can still hear his chuckle when he told me to slow down and I smiled at the thought as I drifted off to sleep. I don't know, but somehow Jeb got me out of the School, not sure how, but I remember a blinding white light as I flashed back to what I remembered.

* * *

_I slept peacefully in my cage, which was not to comfortable, but I was so tuckered out from the experiments today that I didn't really care. Somewhere in the dark I heard a clanging noise and I awoke. What's going on? I asked mentally. I crawled over to the bars of the cage and I got my answer when I saw two Erasers and a Whitecoat. Even in the pitch blackness I could tell it wasn't Jeb. My cage opened and I panicked. I could feel a pair of strong hands around me yank me out of the cage and pin my arms behind my back. I was really beginning to freak out._

_"__What do you want!?" I shrieked "I've already been experimented on today!"_

_The Whitecoat nor the Erasers answered, and instead I was pinned against a wall. The Whitecoat held a needle in his hand and I referred back to my dream. Was my dream not a dream at all? Was it a vision of the future instead? Was my vision coming true? I struggled against the arms pinning me on the wall but the Eraser's didn't budge. I pulled so hard that I thought my arms were gonna come out of their sockets. The Whitecoat came near me, I closed my eyes and I braced for a pain in my chest. But it never came. Instead the needle entered my neck… What was that all about? The needle didn't go into my neck in the dream… All of a sudden my vision was blurry… I tried so desperately to wonder what was going on, but whatever was in that syringe, fogged up my brain so much I couldn't think clearly…. I couldn't even finish a thought. I tried to ask 'What's going on?' but it came out in an unintelligible-_

_"__hotz goyn one?" _

_That's when a couple more side effects took place… I felt my muscles relax beyond anything I've ever relaxed on before and I couldn't take hold of my arms or legs to struggle and leave when the Erasers released me from the wall and I fell to the floor. I tried so desperately to move but I couldn't… I could feel my heart wrench in my chest… Was this another side effect? I stood up and I'm not even sure how I managed that. I took a few steps forward… I felt blood in my mouth, another side effect? I stumbled past the Whitecoat and Erasers, which were just big blurs in my vision. I blinked multiple times to try and clear my vision which did nothing. I heard a ringing in my ears and I could feel a lump in my throat that tasted vilely like bile. Blood trickled out of my mouth and I was on my hands and knees all of a sudden. I retched on the floor and I could see a strange red substance on the ground. I could feel the warm blood on my hands but I couldn't comprehend it. A bright white light blinded my vision and that was it before I woke up in Jeb's car. _

* * *

After I fell asleep, I had another nightmare.

* * *

_I was in a cage and surrounded in a red light… Red light? That can't be right, where am I? I got my answer when sweat trickled down my face, a volcano? What am I doing in a cage in a volcano? I looked around and I noticed Pythor._

_"__Pythor?" I asked, but I only got rude reply in the return._

_"__Hush boy! I don't wanna hear another peep out of you until I uncover the fang blade!" _

_Fang blade? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What is going on here! All of a sudden I felt a rush of wind and I closed my eyes. My cage was now being held on a small hill like path, still in the volcano. I saw my dad, black skinned and fangs in his mouth, and I was overjoyed to see him. What was he doing here? Who cares? It was my dad, and he was going to rescue me! I turned and heard Pythor's voice, and what he said sent me into a panic._

_"__Lose the boy!" Uh, oh…_

_I felt the cage move and I screamed…_

_"__DAD!"_

_I felt the lava on my body…. Oh No, OH NOOO!_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat and gasped, gulping in air. I was still here, and Jeb was shaking my shoulder gently. I looked up at him, what was going on?

"Wake up Lloyd, we're here." He said "Just go to the front door, ask for Dr. Martinez. Tell her your name, then tell her, Jeb sent you, okay?"

"But Jeb…" I protested

"I need to get back to the School, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine, promise" He said

"Promise?" I asked

"Pinkie Promise" Jeb replied, we interlocked our pinkies, and I got out of the car.

He dropped me off and drove away. I slowly walked up to the house and held my hand before the door. I was hesitant about knocking, but I eventually worked up enough courage to knock softly. I was surprised that someone answered the door, a lady came up. She had jet black hair and kind eyes. Brown, that kind of reminded me of Max, and tears began to spring in my own eyes.

"Are you okay dear, what's wrong?" The woman asked, obviously concerned.

"Nothing, I'm looking for Dr. Martinez." I said

"I'm Dr. Martinez" She said

"Oh, um… My name's Lloyd Garmadon, um… Jeb sent me" I replied

Her eyes widened in surprise,

"Please come inside, did you come from where I think you came from?" She asked

"You mean the School?" I replied

" Oh! you poor thing, please lay down on the couch, and try to fall asleep okay." she said.

"Yes Ma'am" I replied

I laid my head down on the pillow and she covered me up in a fleece blanket, and I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Max's POV

We had landed at gas station about five minutes ago so the others could rest.

"Thanks for letting us rest Max!" Nudge said

"Sure thing Nudge" I smiled

We had been flying all afternoon too late at night and we slept here. We sat down for a rest, but just as I got up to continue to my Mom's house. I heard a phone ringing. I looked around and not ten feet away was cell phone. It said unknown number. But I heard the voice in my head.

Voice: Answer it!

Max: Well nice to hear from you again voice!

Voice: Answer the phone! You won't regret it! I'm not taking no for answer, so pick it up.

Max: Fine, I will.

I reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously

"Hello? Max?" a voice said

"Mom?! How did you…" I asked

"I got an E-mail from someone unknown, telling me you need to come to my house, and it gave me your cell phone number." She said

"Cell Phone? But I don't have a cell phone!" I asked

"Then…. Now I'm confused. Oh forget it! I'm going to have a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies for you when you get here!" She said

"Well, I was on my there anyway! How's Total?" I asked

"Total's great! He's happy and well groomed as he "politely" asks for it" She answered "Glad you're coming! See you soon Max"

" 'kay! I'll see you soon too! Bye, love you!" I said

"Love you too! Bye!" She said and with that she hung up.

"Guys! Got to get a move on! That was my mom! Don't ask how, it's really complicated." I explained

"Okay Max!" Angel said " Did you ask how's Total?"

"My mom says he's doing great! You're lucky I asked Angel" She only beamed

"Well, if we really are going to your mom's house, we should get moving" Fang said

And with that we took off and started heading for Arizona.

**A/N:**

**Hails: I'm really bad at forshadowing! ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Sorry 'bout the pause! Had to do that**

**Stay sharp**

**you know the drill!**

**Signing off!**


	11. The Wings

**A/N:**

**Hails: This one is looooooong, chapter. I counted 13 pages of all the craziness I spent hours working on. I apologize for not updating the Dragon Games, but I will have it up soon.**

* * *

The wind whipping in my face felt great, the beauty of flying… What's there to explain? That it felt great? There is no possible way to explain how I feel about flying. Though I hate the school for creating me with wings because it's hard to hide my wings, I love, love, love, LOVE! Flying. It's better than anything I've ever felt. We'd just entered Arizona a few hours ago and I was using raptor vision to try and find my mom's house. When I saw it, we landed on the front lawn and I knocked. A woman answered the door with jet black hair and brown eyes. My mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez. I smiled at her and smiled back. We shared a hug and when she pulled back-

"Max! Glad you made it. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mom"

" I hope you don't mind, an unexpected young guest showed up at my door last night. I'm letting him stay here a while."

"How young?" I asked, suspicious of this 'guest'

"He told me that he was ten years old, why do you ask?"

"No reason, except I was afraid of anything he might be able to do to you. Because when you said young, I thought you meant like, teenager young." I answered

"Oh no, if he was a teenager, I'd have him sent to an agency so his parents could find him. But he's actually a very sweet boy, and I let him and have some of the chocolate chip cookies I was saving for you." My mom explained

I scowled "How dare him! Those were my cookies!" She only smiled at my remark and I smiled back. My mom was the best mom in the whole freaking messed up world, and she and Ella (My half-sister), were the only things that were normal in **MY **freaking messed up world that I loved so much. Even the Flock liked my mom. She let me in and I stalked toward the living room to see who ate those cookies. Whoever he was, I was I was about to whoop some little kid tail.

"Whoever is in there that ate mah' cookies! Your gonna die!" I shouted, but when I saw, I lost my breath at who was there, playing chutes and ladders with Ella on the floor. He looked up from his game, pausing for a moment as we were locked in a staring contest. I couldn't believe it, I thought… He's… I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. The mop of blonde hair on his was in a mess, and his emerald green eyes were filled with hope, like always. When he snapped out of it, his eyes lit up and he smiled. He got up and rushed toward me and I embraced him in a hug.

"Max!" He said as ran toward me. I buried my face in his hair and cried.

"Lloyd! Is that you?" Angel shouted running into the living room to see Lloyd embraced in my hug. I could hear a breaking sound in her voice, she was about to cry tears of joy.

"You've met?" My mom said as she and the Flock walked in

"The Flock and I met him at the School!" I said

I released Lloyd and Angel nearly knocked him to the floor in her vice. They laughed and shared a moment together. They giggled like the little kids they are, they smiled and jumped all squealy like.

"I missed you so much, Lloyd! I thought I would never see you again." She cried

"I missed you too!" Said Lloyd, returning the favor. "Angel? Would you please let me go?" Lloyd asked gasping for air "My chest and back hurt really badly!"

Fang and I shared a look that said "uh-oh". My thoughts drifted to the school. They really had experimented on him. Just a child who hadn't grown up with the life The Flock and I have. In pain, blind, reading minds, attracting metal, hacking computers. Even wings grafted on our backs. I guess I forgot to mention, Iggy may or may not be blind.

* * *

Lloyd's POV.

When Dr. Martinez told me her half-daughter and her friends were coming for a visit, I wanted to gag. I hated all kinds of girls. (They were going to be talking about make-up, and who they have a crush on, and all kinds of crap) Except maybe for the few I've met, that don't act like hyperactive school children. Examples; Nya, Max, Angel, Nudge, and Ella. Who apparently is Dr. Martinez's daughter. When Dr. Martinez answered the door, I didn't know that Max would be there. After Angel embraced me in a hug and I asked her to get off because she was hurting me, I saw Max and Fang share a concerned look.

"Lloyd, come here please." Max said.

I felt my stomach lurch forward. I knew what was coming next. Max and the Flock were going to find out. I slowly walked over to Max and she extended her hand toward my chest.

"May I?" She asked

I didn't know what to answer; they were going to find out sooner or later. I decided on later, so I backed away.

"I'd rather not Max." I said, holding my hands to my chest.

"Lloyd, you need to tell me." Max replied, I hesitated what to say next… What now? I can't ever avoid not telling Max something.

"Can I keep this to myself Max?" I asked, she seemed to not know what to say next…

"I suppose. But I will find out later." She answered. That thought nearly stabbed me in the heart and ripped it in half. Keeping this kind of secret was showing how stupid and criminal I could be if I didn't show anyone. Max was going to be so mad when she found out. But I didn't want anyone to know though. I really and truly would rather keep it to myself. I wasn't going to let anyone find out. Whether they kill me or not, I was going to take this secret to my grave. I wasn't going to let anyone discover what had happened, not now, not ever, not by a Ninja, not by a samurai, not by a family member, serpentine, or one of the Flock. No one, no way, no how.

"Well, at least tell me this. You said your back hurt too, right?" Max asked. I noticed that through all of this, only Max was talking. Ella or Dr. Martinez or the Flock had not said a word, they were stone silent. I nodded slowly, and I turned around so she could examine me.

"Does it feel like something is connected to your back, Lloyd?" She asked

I wasn't quite sure how to answer, even though I knew it was yes. So instead, I nodded my head from where I was.

* * *

Max's POV

When Lloyd nodded, I paled in the face, as I knew what was coming next. I reached my hand toward his back. When I noticed that there were two vertical slits in his black hoody that was covered in a dark dried up liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. I reached my hand into the slits of his hoody and I what I felt made bile rise in my throat and I wanted to puke. I felt feathers, so I gently found my way to the tip of where the feathers ended and softly pulled them out of his hoody. I did the same thing with the other side.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

My eyes opened at the sight before me. Attached to my back, was an eight foot pair of wings. I've heard Max reference to this before, so here goes nothing. The primary feathers were storm cloud grey, and the secondary feathers were white, but speckled light grey as well. At the moment I couldn't decide whether to be in shock because of horror, or excitement. I decided on excitement.

"I have wings, I have wings, I have wings!" I shouted wildly "I can fly with you now! Woo Hoo! I have wings! I have wings! I have WINGS!"

* * *

Max's POV

I was happy that Lloyd was excited when he found out he had wings. At first he stared at them with a mix of horror and awe and I was worried that he would think he wouldn't be accepted anymore. But after a little bit of celebration, and Lloyd finally calmed down. My mother took us over to the kitchen table, where she served down plates of food full of things to make for a sandwich. By the time we finished, I noticed Lloyd was comfortable with just keeping his wings out as he walked around. I guess he didn't really care 'cuz he figured that no one was going to see him. But I had a question. Something that really bugged me ever since we found out that the School genetically mutated him to have wings. Would the ninja still want him if they found out he had wings? This question worried me. But then something caught my eyes about his wings. A glint of silver came off of them.

"Lloyd? What's that on your wings?" I asked

"What?" He replied

I began to get closer, but Lloyd flicked his wings and embedded in the walls all of sudden was, silver feather. Lloyd gawked in surprise. I got closer and examined his secondary feathers. They were silver, which at the moment I thought was good idea to touch. Nope! I pulled my hand back and saw a long cut across my hand, luckily it wasn't bleeding, but it stung.

"I did that?" Lloyd asked

"I think so. I don't think the white coats planned on it though. Take a mental note Lloyd; don't flick your wings in the house." I said

"Okay, I'll remember that" He replied

Well after that experience; Ella, Gazzy, and Angel were all tuckered out and collapsed on the couch. I covered them in a blanket. I awed, they were so cute. I saw Lloyd sitting on the couch. My mom had given him a book to read. He must have extremely bored, but he said the book wasn't that bad. But I think he's lying. All of a sudden a light bulb went off in my head.

"Yo Lloyd!"

"Yeah…"

He seemed bored, but I was about to lay down the surprise!

"look up from your book first." I said

He looked, he seemed extremely bored, and for the first time, I got a look at the book he was reading. **The Princess Bride**? Whatever.

"How would you like to learn…" I started "how to FLY!?"

"Really?!" He asked/shouted

"Yup!" I exclaimed

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He started bouncing around like crazy! He kept saying that word so much, someone would have thought he was Tara Strong playing Twilight Sparkle. No, I don't watch it. I only know because whenever Angel got the chance, she would make me watch it with her. Lloyd ran out the door. Me, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge followed him out the door.

"Okay, it's simple. Take a running start, make sure your flapping both wings at the same time, otherwise you'll fall and land flat on your face. So again, take a running start; flap your wings at the same time; Jump up in the air, keep flapping your wings, then when you're in the air you glide most of the time. Once you're in the air we'll teach you how to turn and land. Okay?" I explained

"Okay Max!" Lloyd said with excitement.

He flapped his wings and started running. He jumped up in the air, he kept flapping, and luckily he kept them in the same beat, but he was only able to keep himself in the air for about five seconds, and then he face planted into the fence. I winced and he got up rubbing his head. At least he didn't land flat on the ground.

"You okay Lloyd?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore" He replied

Lloyd tried repeatedly to get himself in the air, and eventually he was soaring above the clouds, and it took him long enough too. It took me less than half of the times he tried to get in the air. But I kept myself calm in these circumstances, even though I'm not the best teacher, I kept encouraging him. I got in the air and joined him. After a little bit he aced turning, but he really sucked at landing. I think that's what everyone at sucked at doing the first time. Eventually it started to get dark and I rushed everyone inside.

"Can we watch a movie Max?" Lloyd asked

"Well, it's my mom's house. I don't decide, she does, you gotta take it up with her." I said

Just then my mom came into the conversation.

"I don't decide what your Flock does Max. You can do whatever you want." She said

"I… suppose. As long as it's not a long movie, but something we'll all enjoy." I said

Lloyd pumped his arm in victory while whisper/shouting "Yes!" There was a little bit of squabbling between the remaining of the Flock that was awake. But eventually we decided on Lego Movie. It was Fang and I versus Lloyd and Nudge. Iggy didn't really care. Fang lost rock paper scissors, or as apparently Lloyd refers to it as, rock paper clamp. So we had to watch it. I will admit by the time we finished it, it wasn't that bad. The only character that I really didn't like was Princess Uni-Kitty. She was **WAY **too happy and cheery. She was just all; No babysitters, No bushy mustaches, and No Logic! Her way too optimal attitude nearly killed me! Though my favorite character was WyldStyle. She was freaking awesome. She kicked butt and in the end, she fell for the good guy. Second place went goes to Vitruvius. Mostly because he had an awesome voice and an old man who can kick butt! Is totally cool in my book! When the movie was over, I put Lloyd to sleep on the couch. Fang, Iggy, and Angel had sleeping bags on the ground. Nudge had an air mattress on the ground in my room since she won the award "Flock Member most likely to kick you off the bed with a couple bruises while she sleeps", while I slept on my bed. But I didn't even close my eyes that night, just because I worried about Lloyd and that one question bouncing around in my head. Would his family still accept Lloyd?

I'd never been happier in my entire life. I had a place to stay. I had been reunited with Max and the Flock. I had a pair of wings and I can fly! I had everything I really needed, except my family. I missed the Ninja. Jay with his jokes, Kai and his egotistic yet kind attitude, Zane and his intelligence, and Cole and his great leadership. I also missed my Uncle Wu, his wisdom and courage. The way he befriended me even when I had a serious bad attitude, Heck! I even missed Nya! She was the only one who ever even seemed sensible of the group, and in her free time she engineered all kinds of things, she even made me swear not to tell the others she was the Mysterious Samurai. Yeah, I was the first to find out. I heard about the bet the Ninja had over who could be the first to find out who the Mysterious Samurai was. Heh! Maybe I'll be the Destined Green Ninja! Hey, you never know! But the person I missed the most was my dad. But of course I never see him anymore, being the king of the underworld and all. Ordering around skeletons and demanding who knows what he wants these days. I heard he later disappeared. My only question, where? But I didn't know what to do about it. All I could do is wonder. After a while I finally fell asleep, but I didn't have a pleasant dream that night. Rephrase! I had a nightmare.

I dreamt I was back at the School, I was strapped down on a metal table. I saw a white coat on the other side of the room, he was putting gloves on. I saw him grab a scalpel. That was the first time I noticed that I didn't have my shirt or hoody on. The white coat walked over to me with the scalpel and he started to cut from the top of my ribcage to the bottom, the last thing I remember was a searing pain on my chest and me… creating the most bloodcurdling scream I had ever made.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" and that's what happened before I woke up. I looked up at the clock; it was 2:30 in the morning. I was sweating, my vision was blurry, and my head hurt. I looked around and I saw Angel waking up.

"Are you okay Lloyd?" She asked, tired

"I'm fine Angel, go back to sleep" I said

"Okay, are you sure Lloyd?" Angel tried again

"Yeah, I promise I'm fine" I replied

"Alright then, I'm going back to sleep then" She said, and she fell asleep

I didn't think I was going to be able to fall back asleep after that, but boy was I wrong. I fell back asleep the minute my head hit the pillow. But I had a nightmare, again. Same thing happened, except the pain was searing on my back instead in two different places, and I let another bloodcurdling scream take ahold. I woke up again and this time it was 2:45, this cycle continued repeatedly with a new horror at the School each time. Being poked with various needles until I saw horrifying hallucinations, Pythor helping the School torture me, my wings being clipped, the worst of them all though. The same dream that I started with, being cut down the ribcage and a bloodcurdling scream, but the nightmare didn't stop after that. My chest had blood searing pain, and I felt a stinging sensation everywhere. I saw Pythor laughing at me, I saw my friends and family restrained in chains trying to rescue me. I saw a gash on my chest with blood streaming down my stomach. The sight was too much and I passed out, I saw a white light, I heard some other screams coming from my friends and family.

Kai: NO! Stop!

Jay: You're hurting him!

Zane: Leave him alone!

Cole: Why are you doing this!?

Sensei Wu could only gasp.

Nya: That's evil

Pythor: HAHAHAHHAHAA!

I woke up to the sound of Pythor's laugh echoing in my ears as I opened my eyes screaming! I gasped, gulping in air. It was 7:00 in the morning, and Max was helping Dr. Martinez make blueberry pancakes.

"AAAAAHH!" I started sobbing and trying to hold back tears

"Lloyd! Lloyd, Lloyd! Hey are you okay? Are you okay? What's wrong!?" Max said, she had dropped the wooden spoon on the ground as she rushed over to me. I buried myself in my knees trying to stifle my sobs.

"I'm fine Max, I'm fine" I cried, I didn't want her involved in my weepy weak problems. That's when Max put on her no nonsense voice and said sternly "Lloyd! I can tell you are not okay! You need to tell me what's wrong?"

"I had… a series… of… of…" I stuttered "n-n-night m-m-mares, a-a-b-bout the S-s-s-school!" I cried

"Oh Lloyd, it's okay! You're not going back to that place! Never going back, I swear if the white coats want you, they will have to pry you away from my cold dead hands, over my dead body! I swear, they will never ever take you back to that place, so don't cry, okay?" Max said

"You promise?" I asked

"I more than promise, I swear! Okay" Max replied

She embraced me and I cried into her shoulder

"Hey, Lloyd… you're fine, come eat some blue berry pancakes. My mom made them" Max said

"Okay" I sniffed as I pulled myself out of her shirt. I walked over to the table and instantly I was served some blueberry pancakes with butter and syrup.

"Thanks Dr. Martinez" I said, I took a bite and instantly my spirits were lifted, I forgot all about my nightmares and went back to enjoying myself.

"Okay, guys, I hate to rain on the parade, but we have to get going!" I said

"Awwwwww…." Everyone groaned

"Just a for a little bit, guys, I want to be able to get Lloyd home to his… friends and family" Max explained, she seemed hesitant about something. Was there something Max was not telling me.

"I get to go home!?" I shouted through a mouthful of pancakes

"Yep!" Max said

"WooHoo! I get to see my friends and family again!" I exclaimed, I had to be the happiest and luckiest kid in the world today!

"Yay! Lloyd gets to go home! I'm so happy for you Lloyd!" Angel shouted

"That's great Lloyd! You're going to be so happy!" Nudge said

"WoooooWooooo!" Gazzy and Iggy cheered

Fang remained quiet, but he smiled. I knew he was happy for me, he just didn't show it the way the others did.

After breakfast I said goodbye to my mom and we took off to try and find Lloyd's family. We had passed over the country for, what? 12 hours? When we finally decided that we had to take a break. We landed down in a large forested area. I finally realized we were in California, because on a sign it said Yosemite National Park. I'll be extremely surprised if we don't get caught by a park ranger tonight. We put ourselves in separate trees and began to settle down. I looked at my watch. 9:00? It was really late. Yawning, I slipped into a tree.

* * *

Ari's POV

I looked through my binoculars and scoffed. Max and her little Flock drive me insane. I had gotten orders to go out and "retrieve" them alive, from the head of the school herself. I glared through my binoculars again and I saw that little brat was with them. The one with the black hoody, I looked at the report of him again. He was 96% Human, 2% Avian, or bird, most likely eagle or falcon, and the last 2% was a combination of all kinds of animals ranging from African Lion to Falcon to Lyre Bird to Ring-Tail Cat to Wolf to Zebra. I sighed, Jeb says the others weren't planning on something like this. It was an accident when a White-Coat accidentally injected the wrong vile into his bloodstream. He meant to inject Lupine. Make him part wolf, like an eraser, test and see how long he would last because he's older than your average Eraser, but they went along with it to study the side effects. Nothing had happened yet. I was beginning to get restless. I had to make a move. I motioned to a sniper. He aimed his gun straight for the tree that the little blond haired brat was sitting in.

"On my command" I said "Ready… aim…"

* * *

Max's POV

I made sure everyone was settled, and looked over to the tree Fang was sleeping in. No one was there, like always when he slept still enough. Invisible. I began to close my eyes and drift off into dream-land when out of nowhere, I heard a loud BANG! I jolted myself forward and saw an explosion coming from the tree Lloyd was in. Lloyd literally flew from the tree and had the wind knocked from him as he landed in another tree. I thought I heard him curse under his breath as he hauled himself up on the branch.

"Look out! Flyboys!" Fang exclaimed

"Fly! We have to get out of here!" I said

It didn't take anyone a second thought to take to the sky. I estimated it was going to take about thirty seconds before the flying erasers showed up. So I figured we better take the thirty second head start while we can.

"Lloyd! Which way!?" I asked

"This way! I sorta know where my friends are! My instincts say! This way!" He shouted and we flew North. I didn't question exactly where we were going because the Flock all have some kind of internal compass, a great sense of direction. My estimate was nearly right! It took 35 seconds for them to catch up to us, and of course, my favorite eraser was there too.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't Max and her little Flock, and the brat." Ari stated

"I'm not a brat." Lloyd said. Angry

"Uh, huh." He said. Obviously thinking he was turning of the B.S. detector. "Not exactly what I remember what that snake hybrid said. I heard you robbed a candy store."

Lloyd frowned and blushed.

"How did you know that!? Only my friends and family knew that!" He shouted

"You just told me. I didn't think you actually did it." Ari said

I looked back at Lloyd who face-palmed in a "I wanna say a curse word so bad right now" kind of way. He groaned.

"Ari, what do you want? I've noticed you haven't attacked yet, so I'm guessing there's something you want or need. So cut to the chase." I said

"Very well. The School wants a bargain. Hand over the blonde in the black hoody, and you can go, never to be bothered by us again. Fair trade. What do you say… Max?" Ari stated. A Red alarm went off in my head and I detected some bull crap coming from him. Since when has Ari ever wanted a bargain? I figured even if we did give Lloyd over, they'd never leave us alone. Even then, I'd never just "**Hand"** him over. I promised him that he was not going to go back to the school.

"Over my dead body, Ari!" I said

"Have it your way Max, but it will only end badly for you." He replied

Without a command, the erasers attacked. I counted about eight. Pefect, eight to six with us at a disadvantage; I don't count Lloyd because he doesn't really know how to fight. Could today get any worse? I mentally groaned as I saw Ari fly straight for me.

**A/N: **

**Hails: It's chapter 7 fo' yall'**


	12. Traps and Serpentine

**A/N: **

**Hails: This part is normal POV, and it comes from the Ninja. Can't have an interesting story without POV switch, am I right? **

* * *

"Man! This is so unfair!" Jay said "When Pythor plays get the fang-blade first! He plays dirty!" Jay complained as he practiced deflection with the Nun-chucks of Lightning.

"Jay! You know that complaining will never fix the problem!" Kai said! He was sparring against Zane, The Sword of Fire versus the Shurikens of Ice.

"He's right Jay! We need to wait till the falcon picks something up" Zane said. He knocked Kai to the ground for the tenth time today using his Ice powers.

"Dang it! I'm never going to beat you without my own fire powers!" Kai said

"Patience Kai! You're never going to unlock your powers unless you have patience" Zane replied

"As of this time! The Nin-Droid is right again!" Cole said! He had no one to spar so he was fighting with the sparring bot!

"Well, think what you guys want to think, but I need to relax for a little bit!" Kai said, as he stalked off, slamming the door behind him.

"He's not going to learn very quickly is he?" Cole said

"Nope!" The other two said Simultaneously

"figures, he's just not patient" Cole said "But I have something on my mind. It's about that riddle Pythor gave us. You know, the one giving us the answers to where Lloyd is."

"Your kinda right Cole. Sounds like a deer, but is not? What does that mean?" Jay asked

"This puzzles me too. Quiet but everywhere, don't get yourself in a knot? I think he just added that last part to rhyme not, with knot." Zane shared his thoughts.

"And that last line. Right in the middle, of a vast sea, but this ocean is dry as a can be. What does that mean?" Cole questioned

"Let's just start at the beginning. Sounds like a dear, but is not. Zane! Go look up deer sounds. Maybe we can get something from it." Jay said. Zane nodded and ran up the steps to use the computer.

"Brilliant! Jay! Quickly! Brainstorm ideas that come to you that seem to be quiet but everywhere!" Cole instructed

"Yes, sir!" Jay shouted, just to be annoying. Cole shook his head; he was going to work on the last part. What's a dry, vast sea?

The three remaining Ninja had been searching for the answer for about two hours now. They decided to come together to compare notes.

"What did you get Zane?" Cole asked

"Deer sounds, that's it" Zane replied. Cole pondered on this thought, it wasn't really that helpful. Cole sighed and turned to Jay.

"What about you spark plug, anything?"

"Nada! The only thing I can think of that's quiet and everywhere, are germs and microorganisms." Jay replied

"That only leaves me, and I got nothing from it! What now?" I asked

"Put it together. Dear, germs, nada. Perhaps a secret code. Maybe the real word is deargermada?" Jay suggested

"Nope! Probably not!" Cole answered. Everything that tried to come together just didn't make sense.

"Hey guys? Where's Nya?" Jay asked

"She told me was she going down to a new grocery store in Ninjago city." Zane answered "She should be back any minute." After that sentence was said Nya came through the door.

"Hey guys. I checked out this new store. It's amazing. Much more fresh products, better quality, and better employees!" Nya said as she sat down the groceries she got for the month.

"May I see, Nya?" Jay asked

"Sure!" She answered, after that Jay didn't bother to help himself to whatever was in there. After about two minutes he got a look of confusion on his face. "That's extremely weird. I've never heard of this company brand before."

"What brand?" Nya asked

"Itex" Jay answered

"Itex? Never heard of it." Zane said

"Are you sure, because I've been looking at these products. Itex is everywhere." Jay said

Cole came to a realization.

"Quiet, but everywhere! Jay your genius!"

"I am? I mean, I am! I am a genius!" Jay said

Cole and Zane face-palmed and shook their heads in disapproval. He'd never learn.

* * *

Max's POV

When Ari had gotten close enough, he tried to swipe me with his claws. But because his wings are so heavy and grafted on his back, he was like a flying refrigerator. I was an elegant wasp. He missed me by a few inches. I was able to get close enough to land a kick to his face. He winced but wasn't fazed. I quickly flew away and Ari was forced to follow me through the thick trees. I got around them pretty easily. I only clipped my wing on the edge of one and I cursed. I turned around to see Ari have his wings stuck in two different trees. I began to laugh really hard and quickly flew back to the fight to see mixed results.

* * *

Angel's POV

After Max high tailed it through the forest, I knew she was just trying to lose Ari. That meanie! When I saw Max fly back alone, I knew Ari was stuck. Good! The jerk deserved it! I had been slightly occupied with an eraser to look around. I had flown up to high altitude, which made the erasers slightly dizzy and light headed, which made it easier for me to control their minds, and make them drop like stones. I had taken out two so far. Because there were eight before, let's see. I got rid of two and Max got rid one. That leaves five erasers. I looked around to see that each of the Flock was fighting an eraser, except for Lloyd, who I noticed was in a tree down below the fight. I was about to fly to him when an eraser came out of nowhere and sliced at my wing. I felt a burning sensation and I shrieked

* * *

Max's POV

I'd came back to help Fang when I heard a squeal come from behind me. I whirled around in just enough time to see Angel plummeting to the ground twenty feet below. I guess it didn't take Lloyd long to get down there and help her. The Flock and I had quickly abandoned the fight to go help Angel. When I got there I saw blood leaking from Angel's left wing and I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. Lloyd held Angel's head in his lap. He was crying a little bit. He knew she was hurt badly. Ari came flying out of the trees and landed with his little group of buddies. Angel murmured something softly and unintelligible.

"Well, I'll give you one more chance. Surrender, or else." Ari said

I shook my head. Surrender was not an option.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

As soon as Max rejected surrender, Ari walked forward and grabbed TheGasman by the shirt and sliced a flesh would in his chest. Gazzy stumbled backwards and landed in Fang's arms.

"I won't say it again. I'm waiting."

I had no intention of listening to that jerk after what he just did. So I softly laid Angel's head on the ground and stood up, and walked forward in front of Max. They had gone too far.

"Leave my friends alone" I stated

The one called Ari burst out laughing with his little buddies. I was not amused.

"You!? What makes you think you can…" He stopped a moment to laugh at me "Beat us?!" He answered

I didn't answer, instead I felt adrenaline coursing through my veins and a bubbling and fizzing sensation all over my skin.

* * *

Max's POV

What was Lloyd doing?! That fool. Ari tried to make fun of the little pip-squeak, but Lloyd only stated again.

"I told you, to leave… Them! ALONE!" He shouted the last word with so much force you would have thought he was possessed by a demon. On the last word, he leapt forward, and what was in his place on the ground surprised me. A large wolf, about six feet long and four feet tall to the head. It jumped on the erasers and started tearing them apart. I think I counted three dead. While Ari and two others fled from the scene. The wolf turned on us. It could smell the blood coming from all the wounds we had. I can't fight that thing! It tore apart a group of six erasers. It walked forward. Emerald green eyes were locked on me, but had no showing teeth. When reached me it seemed to just cuddle up to me. I wondered. I scratched it behind the ears and it gave a face of happiness. Out of nowhere it morphed back into Lloyd. His clothes were a little ragged, but not much.

"Lloyd? How did you do that?" I asked

He looked at his hands and shrugged.

"I… don't know" He answered. I quickly turned my attention back to Angel who was slowly losing consciousness. The Flock rushed over to her. Angel's wing was still bleeding, which was not good. Lloyd quickly whipped off his cape (yes… he… wears a cape… with his hoody) and quickly turned them into bandages. He wrapped them around the wound on Angel's wing. I thought it was going to stop bleeding, but apparently, that doesn't work. While Lloyd was putting pressure on Angel's wing, I noticed something. His hands started glowing a yellow-golden color. He seemed taken aback by it, when he stepped back, Angel regained consciousness. She stood up.

"Angel, you have to lie down, your wing is still messed up." I said

"My wing feels fine." She answered. I stared at her. Lloyd went over to Angel's bandages and unwrapped them. Right where there should have been some gashes with crimson blood streaming down the wing, there were some pink scars. Whaaaaaaat!? But… How?

"Two new powers. Shape-shifting and healing" Iggy said

"Awesome!" Lloyd shouted "I didn't know I could I do that!"

"Neither did I. But Jeb has said something about us mutating on our own." I explained. After that experience, Lloyd took us all the way to the beach.

"Across the ocean?" I asked

"I guess. I've always had a bad sense of direction. Besides, I'm going with gut feeling here." He said

"We all go by gut feeling, Lloyd. We should get some rest. I have enough money (Yes I got it from my mom), to stay at a hotel tonight." I said. Luckily there was a hotel about a mile away. Best part! We got the top floor in the middle of the building. That means we got a balcony, and an awesome view of the ocean. The Flock and I watched the sunset before we climbed into bed. I took a look around as Iggy was watching TV with Fang, and I ordered them to turn it off and go to sleep. I didn't think I would sleep that night. But I had to try; after all, we were going to be flying across an entire ocean. My head hit the pillow and in five minutes I fell asleep. Out of nowhere I woke up in a cold sweat. My head hurt again. Grrr, I hate it when stuff like this happens. I quickly went into the bathroom to wash my face and I wasn't surprised to see Eraser Max again. She began talking to me

"Hey… Long time, no see! How are you?" She asked snidely. I hated the way she acted like me so much. So instead I ignored her.

"Aw come on Max! You're not ignoring me, are you?" She said

I washed my face; I'm not very good at ignoring things.

"No… I'm not ignoring you. But I attempted too." I replied

"Let's not be like that Max…" She falsely whined. I shook my head in disapproval.

"Face it Max!" She said as I left the bathroom "I'm part of you! I always have been and always will be! Don't deny it!" and she vanished. I lied down on my bed again and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I heard a noise, rustling from a bed. I opened eyes but stayed put, I didn't want whoever was here, to know I was awake. I heard a window open and snap close, and the rustling stopped. I sat up in my bed and did a head count... Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, and... Where's Lloyd. I put two and two together and figured that Lloyd left through window. But why?

I slipped out of bed, careful not wake up the rest of the Flock and pulled on my shoes. I slipped out the window and went skydiving. Man! That feeling would never get old. I flipped my wings out and flew higher. Lucky for me, I had raptor vision, so I was able to spot Lloyd, the rascal, in just few seconds. I perched on top of telephone pole, the dark, small figure flew into the trees. I flew towards the forest and silently landed on a tree branch. In front of me, Lloyd sat. He was holding something in his hand. Okay, enough of this. What's he doing out here in the middle of the night?

"Lloyd?"

He gasped and hid the little gadget doohicky in his shirt. I hopped over to the branch he was on and sat down next to him.

"Max! What are you doing out here?" He asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Oh, um... well... I was just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Stuff"

"Lloyd..." I warned

"Alright! Just some personal matter, about my mom." Lloyd said.

"You know your mom?" I asked, this is new.

"Uh... Yes and no. I remember when she gave this to me, but I don't remember what she looked like, what she sounded like. What she was like in general."

Oh Jeeze, it must really suck to remember and not remember someone you care about at the same time. He pulled a the little doohicky out of his shirt. On a black string there was what appeared to be whistle, decorated ancient indian style. The majority of the whistle was made out of darki redish-tan clay.

"She gave me this necklace, or rather whistle. It's and Andean Eagle Call. She said: "If you are ever in need, then blow this whistle. If a sign appears to you, you are worthy to recieve help, and you my boy. I know are worthy of it. I revieved it from a group of Andean Indians, the chief specifically, when I was down there studying." I don't if I'll ever see her again. I miss her."

I knew how that felt. Tears streamed down his face. This gift was genuinly from his mother, and he really cared about her.

"Lloyd, come here." I out stretched my arms and he didn't hesitate to go into them. He cried into my shirt, and I rocked him back and fourth. Poor Kid.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and saw all of the Flock waking up after me, everyone except Lloyd. Dang that kid is a heavy sleeper. I got up and walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up Lloyd. It's time to get up." I said. He only groaned and sort of sleep talked.

"Not now dad. Five more minutes." He moaned. I mentally groaned, he's this kind of person. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed and a loud "thunk!" sounded as his flew open.

"What?! What happened?!" He shouted

"It's about time you got up sleeping beauty" I replied.

"Sorry. I'm a heavy sleeper. I'm used to my uncle coming into my room and waking me up with a gong." He said

"What kind of family do you come from Lloyd!?"

"A wacky messed up one that is unlike any other you have ever met!"

I shook my head. Yeesh!

"Let's get a move on guys. I saw an Ihop on the way here so we can get food from there." I said. The Flock took forever to get finished, but when we did we crashed at the restaurant and ate. Lloyd took us back to the beach. I looked at my watch, it was 8:00 AM. We have to get a move on if we're going to get Lloyd home. We took off over the ocean. I'm not sure how long it took to finally make it to a place to land, and of course we landed in a desert. I groaned, it was **SO **hot. We took a few minutes to rest and took off again. Not 15 minutes later, something crazy happened, and I wanted the chance the punish Lloyd for what he did, but I can't because he's too cute! I saw something in the distance that looked to be about a mile away, but because all of the Flock has raptor vision, it was probably much farther.

"Lloyd, what's that?" I asked, I pointed in the distance to some kind of desert city. Lloyd squinted in the direction of my hand, and then he came to a realization.

"The Lost City of Ouroboros." He said

"Lost city?" Gazzy asked

"Yeah" He said, he frowned "I'll be right back. I owe the Ninja something."

He dove toward the sand and I followed him.

"Lloyd! Get your tail back here!" I shouted, but he only ignored me.

He landed about 100 feet away from the city and I had to follow him.

I growled like an animal "Fang! Keep the Flock here! Do I make myself clear!?" I shouted as I followed Lloyd. I didn't turn to wait for an answer.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

I know that Max is probably ticked at me for running off like that, but like I said. I owe something to the Ninja for getting caught in the first place. I ran through the open gates and saw right in front of me, a weapon. It was a curved knife with a snake like pattern engraved into the blade, it had a black hilt and polished sapphire was on the bottom. The blade seemed to emanate a blue-ish light off of it. I owed this to the Ninja. There's more to this plan then you think. Besides, I don't want the Ninja and the Flock colliding. I didn't want the Ninja to find out about the Flock, the fact I have powers, and I've been genetically altered to have wings. Whatever genetically means. I heard Max sprint through the gates after me, and I didn't have time to think about what to do next. I tucked my wings in tight and neatly against my back so no one saw them. I didn't see any serpentine, so I knew it was a trap. I didn't have time to think, I ran straight for the fang-blade, and grabbed it. Out of nowhere a cage fell down on me and I saw Max try to rush towards me. But of course, she was surrounded by serpentine the minute she reached me. I saw her spread her wings and fly away and leave the serpentine in shock. I'm glad she was getting out of here, she won't stand a chance against serpentine. I turned for a moment to see the devil himself slithering right towards me. I had a bone to pick with him.

"Oh… there really is no permanent way to get rid of you, is there Lloyd?"

"Nope! And I plan to use it to my best interest." I replied, right into Pythor's face.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hails: I don't... I... Don't comprehend, Lloyd's getting a little feisty isn't he? Ewps... He got caught by Serpentine again.**

**Stay Sharp**

**Wear a Seatbelt**

**I love you all**

**Nothing you can do about it!**


	13. Suspiscion

**A/N: **

**Hails: Chapter 10 I think... I'm not counting the prologue... This could be chapter 9 but I don't really pay attention.**

I know! I'm a fool! Why get myself caught by serpentine again? I felt like it! I don't want the Ninja worrying about where I was, about my wings and stitch on my chest! There! Now you know what I didn't tell Max. I woke up with it on my chest the night before that Whitecoat injected me with that weird liquid that made me puke blood. I don't want them to know about Max and the Flock either. I could put the Ninja in danger! But it doesn't matter now, as long as the Flock isn't near the serpentine or my friends, then everything will go according to plan. All of a sudden the group stopped. We had been walking in this infernal pyramid for ages! I looked around wondering where we were. I noticed that behind me a hypnobrai and a constrictai were whispering and pointing at me. I thought I heard the words feathers, bump, and back, in their conversation. That's when I began to worry, they were suspecting something was up with me, and I tucked my wings tighter against my back. The chains rubbed against my skin, and I winced. That inferior stitch was killing me! I didn't like it much less I don't even know why I have it. I just know it hurt really badly. How long was it going to be here? How do I get it out in the first place? So many questions, so little answers! I heard a shout down the tunnel. It was Scales' voice. It said-

"Bring the boy!"

The guards holding me brought me forward to Pythor and let lose the chains binding me together.

"Oh! Your letting me go?" I asked, I know shouldn't get my hopes up, but I really wanted to escape the serpentine. I'm hoping Max and the Flock got the idea that I didn't need to be rescued and flew off to let me deal with the Serpentine on my own.

"Only to fetch something my dear boy, do step lightly." He pushed me gently by the back, and I worried if he could feel the wings there, to the ledge and I jumped across. I nearly fell down, considering the ledge I jumped on wasn't stable. I shrieked, luckily I pulled myself up on another stronger ledge. I turned around; I saw the constrictai that was talking about me earlier whispering something to Pythor. I shuddered at what he was saying. I saw Pythor give me a squinting look. I gulped and pulled my wings closer to my back. Pythor snapped out of his trance.

"Bring me the fangblade and I'll let you go" He said. I nodded and turned around, hoping he wouldn't notice the bump on my back that indicated there was something there, I.E. My wings and I began my journey farther into this insidious tomb.

Pythor POV

As I watched the little brat descend toward the fangblade, I squinted as he turned around, and I could've sworn that maybe the constrictai warrior was telling the truth. Right on Lloyd's back there was bump, and not moments after that, I saw a grey feather fly my way. I grabbed it and examined it closely. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was it true what he told me? The constrictai warrior said that Lloyd was a freak, and though I knew Lloyd was a brat, every young boy does something they regret. The story the Constrictai warrior told me went like this. It was his and that other hypnobrai warrior's shift to watch the boy. They said they got a little caught up in a conversation about something they wouldn't tell me about, when they realized they should be watching the boy and not chatting, though I knew there was no chance the boy could escape. He said that when they turned around they gasped at what they saw. Attached to his back was a pair of grey, white, and silver wings. They said the silver feathers kind of shined in the moonlight, and… what am I talking about? Anyway, yeah, a pair of wings, about nine feet across! I didn't believe any of it of course, but seeing a few facts, the bump on his back, the feather, I even noticed two long vertical slits that ran down his black hoody. I tried to shake off the thought. There is no such thing as bird kids. Besides, I spent a great deal of time with him before I betrayed him. I think I would have noticed if he had a pair of wings on his back. But then again… I remembered that one company I sold him to for the map. What was the name of it again? I remember now! Itex, wasn't it? They called Lloyd a… "Fine specimen" I had no idea what that meant either. I don't know and I don't care! I just wanted to unleash the Great Devourer for First Spinjitzu Master's sake! Maybe not even his sake. Whatever, I was tired, and I wanted the fangblade, so we could go back to the secret tunnels, that the ninja didn't know about, at the Mountain of a Million Steps. So I could rest for a little bit! Just before I go looking for the last two fangblades! That was a lot to say. But whatever, after all, this was all I could think about, before I got the troubling news. I heard Lloyd's voice down the pyramid's hall.

"It's gone!" Lloyd exclaimed

"It's gone?!" I said

I heard Lloyd's voice again, this time he asked "Do I still get to be free?!"

"NO!" I shrieked

I could tell he was upset and probably groaning but I'm not even sure I cared. I was more worried about where I was going to find the fangblade, jeez what was I going to do!? Well, first I had to get the boy back, and then I had to figure out where the fangblade was! Argh! I am so frustrated, how convenient.

Max POV

Gosh I was SO ticked at Lloyd! That idiot! As much as I loved him, and all his cuteness, (See; Not as cute as Angel, also see; I'm a horrible person for saying Angel's cuter than Lloyd). The Flock and I had been following that half-snake half… human? Hybrids. I will admit that though I had seen erasers and much worse human hybrids, even these guys scared me. They just seemed to be snakes with arms and legs, except for a few who seemed to be the leader of each established group. Who had a tail and held a snake headed staff with the colored jewel that represented them. Blue for the blue snakes, Purple for the purple, snake? Where are the others of his kind? Well never mind that! I was curious to know why Lloyd got himself captured. Even he should know that something he wants sitting in the middle of nowhere, with absolutely NO ONE around, is a trap. I know he hasn't really been trained in this kind of stuff, but if I didn't know any better I would say that he was trying to get caught. But surly he's not that stupid. I know that he knows better than that. Even then, my mind was wondering somewhere else. I had seen Lloyd in chains, and I was worried about how tight they were tied, especially since he has wings like the rest of us. Poor boy was probably hurt, and I knew that later I would be busting some snake butt! But I had to make sure that there were a crap ton less snakes then there already was, because I was looking at an entire army, literally, army! Of snakes! I just had to wait for the right moment to rescue Lloyd, and then, and THEN! HOPEFULLY! We can get him back to his family! Gosh dang it! But there was another thing that I had on my mind; a question has been getting at me every hour of everyday! Well, how do I ask this question? Lloyd has wings, and who knows if he has anymore powers, but…. Will his family and friends still accept him?

Ch. 2

Kai POV

This is really beginning to tick me off. I'm the only one without powers. What in the world is holding me back? Not having the answer is killing me! Just thinking about it, I don't really have any obstacle in my heart holding me back. I can't relax with all this nonsense. Maybe if I walk around for a little bit I can find a clue from Sensei about the Green Ninja. I wandered around in my pajamas, when I came across Sensei's room. Should I go in his room? Maybe, if I just look around, it won't hurt as long as I don't touch anything personal. I walked into Sensei's room. That's when I spotted across the room a little compartment that held Sensei's flute, and the Green Ninja GI. I thought heard something, I turned around. Nothing was there. I grabbed the GI, maybe if I just….

**A/N: **

**Hails: I swear I think I still suck at forshadowing... OKAY THEN! this is the chappie, I hope you liked**


	14. Da' Green Ninja GI

**A/N:**

**Hails: I apologize for the lack of words in this chapter... I made it extremly short. Next chapter is going to be entirly from the Ninja's point of view... and Kai gets a little surprise... and I may or may not decide to do something to the other Ninja and Nya as well... (hint hint)**

We had been watching that pyramid for hours. I was about to lose my mind. If we didn't get some water soon, we were going to die.

"Guys, using my hyper speed, I could probably fly into the nearest town and get us some water bottles. I can buy them with the money my mom gave me" I said

"How quick can you be back?" Fang asked

"Probably seven, eight minutes tops." I answered

"Hurry then or we will all die of dehydration!" Iggy groaned

"Okay! I'm going, hold on!" I said, I took off into the sky and used my hyper speed. I was at the nearest town, or rather city, in minutes. I had five more minutes get some water for the Flock. I walked into a convenience store and grabbed ten large water bottles. I went to the cashier hoping he wouldn't question why I need so many. Sadly he did, but not like most would.

"Going across the Sea of Sand?" He asked

"What?" I said

"The Sea of Sand challenge, anyone who feels like they're up to the challenge, spends three days in the that desert out there" He pointed to the desert I just came from. "And only survives on the rations and water they pack."

"Yep! I'm doing the Sea of Sand challenge!" I said trying not to raise suspicion

"Be careful when you go out there. The challenge has taken a type of turn. There have been serpentine sightings everywhere! We wouldn't even know they were out there if it weren't for Ninja who look out for our city!" He explained

"Question, I know this is going to sound really stupid, but what are Serpentine? Better yet? Who are the Ninja?" I asked, remembering that Lloyd said something about his family being Ninja.

"Oh well, it's kind of tale if you'll sit and listen" He said

After he finished, I knew I had to tell the Flock, and man! Lloyd wasn't kidding when he said his friends were Ninja. And the people here really don't care about what others do, as long as it's not bad, even though a few are curious. I liked that. I put all the water bottles in my bag. I went outside and found the nearest alley. Not the brightest idea. When I got there, there was a gang with about four boys. I cussed.

"Hey babe, how 'bout you stay with us for a little while?" The leader asked

"How 'bout, no." I answered

"Come on chick, stop worrying about everything, come with us." A crony on the left said

"I said no!" I exclaimed "Can't you guys take no for an answer?"

"I'd rather not, come here!" The leader said, he lunged at me and I jumped over them, and ran to the other side of the alley way. Just 100 yards away. I ran faster, just a little bit longer. I could hear them running and catching up to me, as I slowly counted in my head how much closer the exit was. 3… 2… 1…! I burst outside of the alley and threw my wings open as I took to the air. I turned around as I saw the looks on their face. The water bottles? $10. Their looks? Priceless. When I finally reached the top of the sky, I angled myself toward the desert and went into hyper speed mode! I went as fast as I could, and it felt great. I looked at my watch! Uh oh! I had thirty seconds to get to the Flock. Lucky for me, I saw the Flock camping around that desert city we saw earlier, where Lloyd got himself captured! I landed down by the Flock.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Sssh! We see Lloyd. The snake like creatures, ARGH! We need a name for them!" Gazzy explained

"How about Serpentine?" I asked

"Whoa, when did Max get intelligent?" Iggy said

"Shut up" I said as I slugged him in the shoulder

"Ow!" Iggy exclaimed

Out of nowhere the purple snake, or Anacondrai, spoke up, and I swear to great goodness he sounds British!

"Time to get a move on! I want to get to the third fangblade before those pesky Ninja do!" He exclaimed "To! The Fire Temple!"

"I don't like the sound of that!" Angel said

"Neither do I" I said "We're going to follow them"

We took to the sky and hovered around them at about 1000 feet. Geez, these Serpentine are slower life itself. But we had to watch them in order to rescue Lloyd. That's when we saw the snakes head down into a hole. For the love of all that's holy! Dang it! I hate confined spaces, each member of the Flock does as well. But, it had to be done in order to rescue Lloyd. I sighed, let's go guys. We landed down toward the secret entrance, and snuck up to the Serpentine… Constrictai, I think. He looked over to us before I gave a snide remark, his eyes widening.

"Thank You!" I said and I punched him in the face and knocked him out. Dang, that hurt. I didn't like this place, but it was all we had.

Pythor POV

The entire serpentine army was tired, but I just needed the third fangblade. We were almost done. By the way, call me paranoid, but I gave the map to Scales so he could lead the group. I stayed right behind the group, and while I was slithering along, another grey feather blew in my face. Again with the feather, the more time I spent around Lloyd, the more and more it seemed it was possible he had wings. No! It's not! I'm going to have to do some investigating, I turned invisible and slithered behind Lloyd's cage. Luckily he was tired from walking around and he was kneeling, and facing away from me. I saw the slits in his hoody and I moved my hands toward one of them. When I reached inside, and because I didn't want him to know I was there, I felt gently around, and I felt feathers. That made no sense, surly, it's not possible. I pulled my hand out and returned the back of the army. There's no such thing as bird kids, there's no such thing as bird kids, there IS, NO such thing, as KIDS, with WINGS. I took a deep breath, I turned visible again. This made no sense, maybe Scales would know, I just need a little proof, that's all. I slithered up to Scales.

"Ahem, I have a question, is it possible…?"

Ch. 2

"Lloyd? Wings? You do know how ridiculousssss you ssssound right now? Do you?" Scales asked

"I know, I know! I sound paranoid. I didn't believe the guards until… I may, or may not have, done some investigating." I answered

"You mean you actually saw them?" Scales asked

"No, but just a few minutes ago, I went invisible. He has two vertical slits in his hoody Scales. I felt inside and there were feathers!" I answered

"Ssssssurely, there'sssss no such thing. Probably jusssssst a practical joke" He replied

"Yeah, probably. Just something, to freak me out. Even though it's working." I answered

"Don't let it get to you. The boy jusssst wants you to think that. Jusssst an act. You need to be at full ssssstrength to unleash the Great Devourer, Pythor. Get yourself together."

"Right, right. It's probably just an act, even though it very convincing." I replied, not mentioning the last part.

**A/N:**

**Hails: OKAY THEN! **

**My little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Wear a seatbelt**

**and I wub wub wub you ALL**

**and there is nothing you can do about it!**


	15. Collided Worlds

**A/N:**

**Hails: I'm soooooooooooo so so so so sosososososososososososo sorry I haven't updated. But grade expectations are high at my school and I've been working on this chapter for about a week now because of a lack being able to get to the computer. *bites lip in hesitation* I also went to an amusment park over the weekend. Sooooooo... Let's just start the chapter.**

Normal Pov

"Very nice. Maybe if you try, 'Fire Dork!', maybe it might work" Cole said in the mirror. Uh, oh.

"How long have you all been watching?" Kai asked.

"Whoa! The Green Ninja suit. That's awesome!" Jay exclaimed, not answering Kai's question.

"Well, I was looking for some kind of clue from Sensei, and then I found this." Kai explained, stuttering.

"But you know only he who is foretold to face Lord Garmadon, is destined to be the Green Ninja." Zane explained "and only he should wear the Green Ninja outfit. So Sensei will most likely be very-"

"I know, I know" Kai interrupted, walking over to the window. "But I thought if I just tried it on, it might help me see my true potential. It's not fair that you guys have unlocked your special powers and I still haven't." The three boys joined Kai by the window, wondering what he was looking at. "Besides, Sensei's gone and we don't when he's coming back."

Well, timing couldn't be more perfect on this episode, because the Ninja could hear a door open and close.

"Hello!? I'm home!" Sensei's voice rang throughout the Bounty.

"Sensei!" Three Ninja shrieked happily, and in seconds they were out the door. Kai panicked, he quickly jumped behind the corner and changed, all while Jay danced on a table explaining everything that's happened to them.

"Zane's a what?" Sensei asked

"You've been gone a long time, but you should know, everyone except Kai has unlocked our true potential." Zane explained

"Have you now? Where is Kai?" Sensei asked. Kai quickly answered by sprinting up to the deck.

"Here! Right here!" Kai breathed "So glad your back safe" Out of the black, Garmadon, with coal black skin, long fangs, and blood red eyes that glowed the dark, appeared silently.

"Aah! Sensei! Behind you!" Kai shrieked. From then on, everything seemed move in slow motion. Kai jumped foward, Jay and Cole stood, jaws dropped. Zane jumped in front of Wu, making noise that sounded like a distorted:

"Sensei!"

Kai pulled the Sword of Fire from behind him and swung towards Garmadon, who fell to the floor with a satisfying **thud**!

"Gah! He's got four arms!" Kai shrieked as he jumped and pinned Garmadon to the ground.

"So, we meet again" Garmadon said shadily

"He must have followed you Sensei." Kai told Wu

"Kai! Stop!" Sensei exclaimed "He is the reason I left, for as long Pythor has Lloyd, he will be our guest." Sensei explained, despite the Ninja's protest.

"We have to live with this guy!?"

"But Sensei! He has four arms!"

"Must I remind that ever since he turned evil he's been trying to get our Golden Weapons?"

"Enough!" Sensei shrieked.

"Yes, Sensei" All four Ninja replied simultaniously

"This isn't about he weapons! It's about my son!" Garmadon spoke, getting up from being tackled by Kai.

"From here on out, you will obey me and you will respect my brother. Now! To the bridge to discuss more pressing matters."

"Yes, Sensei" The Ninja replied simuntaniously... again.

"Sensei-"

"No Zane, must I repeat myself?" Sensei interrupted.

"No, but-"

"Butts are for sitting, follow my orders"

"Sensei, there is something very important you must know."

"Yes."

"Well... I'm not sure exactly how to break it to you."

"Then you need not speak"

"Sensei... what Zane is trying to say, is that... um..." Cole attempted to help out, making his way next to Zane, and but only worsening the awkward situation.

"Yes, Cole" Sensei said, fed up with their hesitation.

"Well, even I'm dubious to say this but..." Kai tryed to say.

"Well..." Sensei waited expectantly. This very unlike the Ninja, to be hestiant to tell him something.

The Ninja seemed to continue in a chorus of "um"s and "you see"s, but never actually telling him... Until Jay and his loud mouth spoke up.

"It's about Lloyd!"

Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon's eyes popped at the sound of this.

"What is this about my son!?" Garmadon asked angrily.

The Ninja opened their mouths but nothing came out. They weren't sure what to say, the issue was the fact that they didn't know even where Lloyd was. But now that Garmadon was angry, and because of Jay's loud mouth, they might not get out of the fact they have to tell Sensei and "Lord of Darkness" over here.

"You might want to sit down." Jay said, trying to keep calm, in what he thinks... is a stressful situation. But then again it kind of is, considering that they now have to tell Sensei and Garmadon that Pythor doesn't have Lloyd.

"I can stand right here, thank you very much." Garmadon, as you guys have now probably guessed, was extremely pissed now.

"I don't think you can. Please come inside, we have hot coa-coa cooking in pot right now." Cole said. One would think was trying to make Lord G mad by the way he reacted.

"I don't have time for this! If you won't tell me what's wrong, then I can find out myself!" and with that word Garmadon picked up the nearest Ninja by the Gi, which in this unfortunate case was Kai, and jerked him back and forth violently. Kai made a whimpering/shouting noise that sounded distorted by the jerking.

"Where is my son!?" Garmadon shrieked, the scowl on his face was deadly.

"Garmadon, stop! It is the anxiety building up, they want to make it easier for you. They are only trying to help." Sensei Wu replied calmly. Garmadon stopped.

"If your done now, I'd like to be put down." Kai said. With that Garmadon released Kai who fell to the floor with a "thud", making the other Ninja wince. Kai groaned as he stood up.

"Great Garmadon, job!" Kai replied dizzily.

"What?" Zane asked. Everyone stared at Kai in confusion.

"Kai, are you okay?" Cole asked, worried.

"Yeah oh, I fine feel." Kai said, a stupid smirk on his face.

"Great job, Garmadon! You gave Kai a concussion." Jay said, causing everyone (except Wu) to glare daggers at Garmadon. Out of the silence and a fraudulent laugh came.

"What the-" Jay began.

"You should see the looks on your faces! The way you actually thought I had a concussion!" Kai mocked.

"You little piece of-" Jay tackled Kai and the two wrestled on the ground.

"I don't believe this" Garmadon said, irritated.

* * *

The Ninja pulled up some chairs for themselves and their "guest" and sat. Cole passed mugs of hot chocolate that was topped with whipped cream and sprinkled with chocolate shavings out to everyone, that thank god he didn't make. Kai sipped the hot drink from his red mug, and began to explain.

"Garmadon, though I'm not quite sure how to get this out, but... Pythor doesn't have Lloyd." He explained. Garmadon's eyes widened. What did that mean? He wondered. "Now, most of us have decided he's not joking, but we haven't ruled out the possibility that he's trying to mess with us."

"The only proof we have that Lloyd isn't with Pythor is that we haven't seen him ever since we tried to rescue him from the Lost City of Ouraborus. That and we think that Pythor confessed what he did with him." Jay continued. The Ninja gradually explained the story to Garmadon and Sensei, not leaving out a single detail. When they finished a loud banging sound hit the floor. A black mug was the source, the hot chocolate spilled all over the floor.

"My son..." Garmadon's voice choked up. A single tear ran down his face. "Is gone? Just like that?"

"I'm sorry Garmadon. Unless Pythor's just messing with us, then yes. Lloyd's gone."

Everyone joined in silence. The poor kid. Just poof! He was gone. They'd probably never see him again. The silence was interuppted by a loud thumping sound.

"What the heck was that?" Jay asked. The question everyone wanted to know.

"Only one way to find out." Cole answered. The Ninja quickly set there mugs of hot chocolate on the counter and made there way silently outside. They reached the upperdeck to find a group of eight wolfish looking men folding in a huge pair of wings that had to be at least eighteen feet across and two smaller men if white lab coats.

"What the- Who are you? How'd you get up here!?" Cole interrogating, though he seemed to fail miserably by the way these men reacted. The lead man, who was very heavily musciled, stepped forward. His voice was smooth and enticing, as if to say 'Don't worry, everything's perfectly fine'.

"How about a kind word of hello? And if you didn't take the huge wings as a hint, well then..." He looked down, a smirk on his face, scoffed. He looked up once more his eyes were filled with something the Ninja couldn't place. Mischeiviousness? Hatred? Whatever it was, it didn't intimidate anyone. "You'd have to be some of the stupidest people I've met." He mocked. This made the Ninja scowl. What were they up to? "As for who we are? My name is Ari. These are some of my comrades. We just stopped by to find out if you had seen a boy." The Ninja shared a look.

"We'd love to help if we could, unfortunatly we're looking for the same thing you are. A boy. But we can try to help, what does this boy look like?" Cole asked. A trick up his sleeve. _Let's see if they who Lloyd is. Maybe they're looking for him. _Cole thought cleverly.

"Well, I do remember some things about him." Ari began. "He has very light blonde hair. Not bleach blonde like 'Crew Cut' over here." This made Zane scowl. He didn't have a crew cut. His hair was like this naturally. "But definatly very light blonde hair. I don't know what color eyes he has, but I would assume blue because that's a very common color for those who have blonde hair. I think he wears a black hoody with white ribcage markings on them, and green five in the top left corner." _Gee, I wonder who that sounds like. _Cole thought.

"Name?" Kai asked.

" I don't remember. I just usually called him 'brat', but in this case. Maybe I can try to figure it out." Ari whistled in a tone that said 'come here' and one of the men in labcoats stepped forward.

"I only got the initials. L.G." He recited. _I knew it! These people were looking for Lloyd! _Cole thought. But he played along anway.

"Intresting... Do those initials stand for... Lloyd Garmadon?" Cole asked. The Ninja's scowls turned deadly. They knew what was coming next.

"Yeah! That's the name." Ari answered.

"What do you want with Lloyd!?" Garmadon stepped forward.

"What's it to you 'soot face'?" Ari taunted.

"I'd like to know what you want with my son 'dog boy'." Ari scowled at Garmadons insult.

"Well lets just say... He has some intresting genetics." Ari replied. With this word the Ninja began there fight. Four voice chimed into:

"Ninjaaaaa-GOOOOOO!" And they were surrounded in their Spinjitzu tornadoes. But they were no match for the Erasers, who quickly morphed into their wolf stages. Ari stayed in his man form. Jay stopped to fight one of the wolves.

"What the heck!? What is this!? Twilight!?" Jay asked rehtorically. Even though he wasn't expecting an answer, Cole supplied him with one anyway.

"Kind of! Just without the vampires!"

"Shut up, Cole!"

Cole smiled and they went into battle. But before Cole could make a move, Ari had grabbed him by the chest of his Ninja GI.

"Oh, tsk tsk tsk. The Flock can hardly get out of an Eraser fight alive, what makes you think you're so special." Air taunted.

"This!" Cole replied, confidence seaped through his veins... or maybe it was adrenaline. He quickly spun just barely enough so he could form into a Spinjitzu tornado. "Ninjaaaa-GOOOOOO!" Ari made some kind of shrieking/groaning noise as he was spun around so fast he could hardly tell which way was up or down. After some careful consideration, Cole decided it was enough and thew him across the main deck about twenty away, with a loud and satisfying **thunk! **Music to Cole's ears. Ari steadily stood up, hardly fazed by what had just happened, and began to speak.

"Well, it appears we're in the right place after all." He said. His voice was enticing, like a snake, daring his prey to come closer. "You know your orders! Corner the red one!" It didn't take even a second for Cole to comprehend that the red one, meant Kai. Cole turned and fled towards the Fire Ninja, his feet pounding against the wood, but a large paw slammed into his chest and he fell down. He looked around, his head hurt, but not as badly as his chest. He must've broken a few ribs. His vision was blurred and the world began to spin but he could at least make out this. Jay and Zane were restrained by two of the wolves, Wu had dropped like a Myotonic goat because of a stong blow to his head, his sun hat strayed to the side, it required two of the wolf men to hold Garmadon back (having four arms and all put him at an advantage until two ganged up on him) , and the blow from one of the... _What are they called again? Erasers? _Cole thought, had him down. He heaved loudly, but before he could even to decide to get up, Cole felt a furry arm yank him to his feet and pin both his arms behind his back. Cole's fury ran through his veins. If they thought they could hurt Kai in any way, they had another thing coming. Without a second thought, Cole chomped his teeth onto the arm of the Eraser that was restraing him. He heard the Eraser howl in pain and the strong metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. It felt so good to make these people suffer. But without warning, a sting sensation was across his face. _What just happened? _Cole asked himself. He could feel a warm liquid running down his cheeks. The strong scent of blood made the Erasers howl. A drop of the metallic liquid fell into Cole's mouth. Cole knew he had been hurt some how. What he didn't know was that Ari's claws had raked his face. Three long scratches across his cheek. These would turn into scabs, eventually scars, and then they'd be there forever. From a good amount of blood loss, Cole could feel himself growing weak. He didn't even have enough strenght to fight back. He couldn't focus on anything, until what he saw across the Bounty made his eyes pop like saucers. Kai was struggling against two Erasers that pinned him to a wall. Ari moved lithely over to the red fire Ninja, chuckling evilly. The men in white lab-coats followed. _This is bad, this is very, very bad. _Cole thought. _Kai's gonna' get hurt and it's all my fault. I'm supposed to protect my team, and I failed. _Cole felt the furry arm wrap around his chest and squeeze like a Constrictai. His air supply was being cut off. He struggled, not like this. He had to help Kai! But it did no good. The arm tightened even more. He saw Jay and Zane collapse, their chests barely rising and falling. Garmadon followed soon after. **Thud! **Blood seaped from his head, **C****lang!**Chis helmet rolled across the bounty's wooden floor, and shards of glass fell from the air (they used a clear glass vase to knock him out). The grey locks fell like waves in his face.

One of the men in white lab coats pulled a syringe from his pocket. Contained within it was reddish-orangy liquid. This made Kai panic. He thrashed wildly, kicking the Eraser that held that had pinned his right arm in the shin. The Eraser howled but refused to let go, and instead tightened his grip on Kai's armThe man lithely moved his hands under Kai's chin, forcing him to look him the eyes, which were wild with insanity.

"Such a fine, strong specimen" He enticed

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Kai spat back. But the man didn't answer. the needle tip brushed lightly against Kai's neck, a chill ran up his spine. The pressure of the syringe increased puncturing the skin. Kai thrashed even more, but it was too late. The needle punctured his skin, and the man pushed the liquid into Kai's blood stream. The last thing Cole remembered was Kai's scream, echoing in his head, before he closed his eyes, and everything went dark.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
